Przyszłość ulega zmianie
by Loleczka92
Summary: To moje pierwsze fanfiction. Hogwart czyta Harry'ego Potter'a.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Profesor Umbridge zadrżała z oczekiwania. Niecałą godzinę temu Korneliusz zafiukał do niej z informacją, że możliwe by było ujawnienie wszystkich kłamstw Harry'ego Potter'a. Od tej pory Dolores prawie podskakiwała z radości w swoim biurze. Gdyby teraz któryś z jej uczniów ją widział zastanawiałby się z przerażeniem, co może się wydarzyć.  
>Co prawda w chwili obecnej większość uczniów rozmyślało, dlaczego w tym dniu szkoła została najechana przez większość Weasleyów.<p>

Zarówno Bil jak i Charlie Weasley mieli nagłe problemy, które nijak nie mogły być rozwiązane bez pomocy profesorów Hogwartu bądź zamkowej biblioteki.

Molly Weasley – matka całej siódemki rudzielców została wezwana przez profesor McGonagall, aby omówić dalsze kary i edukację największych żartownisiów w szkole, a jej synów: Freda i Georga.

Weasleyowie nie byli jednak jedynymi gośćmi w Hogwarcie.  
>Remus Lupin – wilkołak i były profesor Obrony Przed Czarną Magią – zauważył, że nagle zabrakło mu eliksiru Wolfsbane, więc przybył złożyć zamówienie u Mistrza Eliksirów, a jednocześnie profesora w tutejszej szkole, Severusa Snape'a. Dodatkowo wraz z nim przybył jego pies, Wąchacz, który dość porządnie wystraszył pierwszorocznych puchonów.<p>

Natomiast Alastor „Szalonooki" Moody poinformował, że odwiedza swojego starego przyjaciela, dyrektora Albusa Dumbledora by powspominać „stare, dobre czasy" przy pitnym miodzie.

Z taką liczbą gości rozpoczęły się plotki. Najbardziej zainteresowani byli oczywiście piątoroczni Gryfoni.

Nagły dźwięk zaskoczył Dolores, która podskoczyła. Na widok swojego szefa – Korneliusza Knota, Ministra Magii rozciągnęła swoje usta w uśmiechu i poprawiła różowy sweterek.

- Korneliuszu, czy będziemy w stanie…

- Tak Dolores – nieprzyjemnie uśmiechnął się Minister. – Wszystko mamy już omówione i gotowe. Niedługo wszyscy dowiedzą się prawdy.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział I.

W słoneczny sobotni poranek wszyscy w wieży Gryffindoru jeszcze spali, kiedy w całym zamku rozległ się magicznie pogłośniony głos znienawidzonej nauczycielki Obrony.

**- Wszyscy uczniowie i cały personel oraz goście mają stawić się w Wielkiej Sali jak najszybciej! Powtarzam, wszyscy uczniowie i cały personel oraz goście mają stawić się w Wielkiej Sali jak najszybciej!**

Pomruki i jęki rozpoczęły się w akademiku piątego roku Gryffindoru.

- O nie, to dopiero 8 rano! – wykrzyknął ze złością Ron patrząc na zegarek. – To sobota, pomyślałby, kto, że można pospać dłużej!

- Zgadzam się z tobą kolego – mruknął Dean Thomas.

- Ciekawy jestem, o co chodzi tym razem. – Zastanawiał się Seamus Finnigan.

- Nie wiem, ale to nie będzie dobre – odpowiedział Harry.

- Lepiej chodźmy, nie chcemy przecież jej wkurzyć – powiedział nerwowo Neville.

- Tak, tak chodźmy – westchnął Harry.

Godzinę później prawie wszyscy zebrali się w Wielkiej Sali i jedli śniadanie wymieniając po cichu uwagi patrząc na stół nauczycielski.

Harry siedział jak zawsze na swoim stałym miejscu przy stole Gryfonów oszczędzając miejsce po jego lewej stronie dla Remusa i jego „psa". Hermiona usiadła po prawej stronie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Ron i reszta Weasleyów, wraz z Billem, Charlie i Molly usiedli naprzeciwko Harry'ego i Hermiony. Dean, Seamus i Neville usiedli kolejno koło Hermiony. Chwilę później Remus usiadł koło Harry'ego i zaczął jeść od czasu do czasu rzucając coś Wąchaczowi.

Gdy każdy już był obecny, dziesięć osób weszło do Wielkiej Sali. Na przedzie szedł Minister Magii Korneliusz Knot z dumnie wypiętą klatką piersiową i swoim zielonym melonikiem w ręku wymieniając uwagi z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Za nim energicznie kroczyła Amelia Bones, koło której znajdował się Artur Weasley. Za nimi podążali Percy Weasley, Rufus Scrimgeour, Nimfadora Tonks i Kingsley Shacklebolt. Pochód zamykało dwóch zakapturzonych nieznajomych. Jeden niósł myślodsiewnie a drugi dwie szkatułki.

Dyrektor szkoły Albus Dumbledor wstał ze swojego miejsca i uśmiechnął się do przybyłych.

- Korneliusz, Amelia jak miło was widzieć. Nie chciałbym być niemiły, ale co tu robicie? –Zapytał z iskierkami w oku.

- Cóż skoro pytasz… Jesteśmy tutaj, aby udowodnić wszystkie kłamstwa twojego ucznia Harry'ego Potter'a i pokazać prawdę Albusie – powiedział sucho Minister.

- Ach, prawda to tak wspaniała i niebezpieczna rzecz… Mogę zapytać jak chcesz tego dokonać Korneliuszu?

- Za pomocą tego starożytnego artefaktu z Departamentu Tajemnic. Chyba poznajesz go, prawda?

- Tak, tak, chociaż oczywiście nie widziałem go na własne oczy. To szkatułka prawdy absolutnej prawda?

- Tak – odezwał się jeden z tajemniczych gości. – Panie Ministrze powinniśmy zacząć.

Na swoich miejscach Hermina i Remus patrzyli bladzi na poczynania dwóch pracowników Departamentu Tajemnic. Z pierwszej i mniejszej szkatułki wyjęli kilka fiolek i wlali je do myślodsiewni. Następnie wyczarowali siedem zestawów pustych książek i zamoczyli je w misie i włożyli do większej szkatułki recytując po cicho dość długie zaklęcie. Nagły błysk złotego światła rozświetlił Wielką Salę. Na miejscu szkatułki leżało siedem książek.

- O nie – szepnęła Hermina zaciskając swoją rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego. – Oni nie mogli!

- Mione o co chodzi – zapytał Harry patrząc na nią z zatroskaniem.

To Remus mu odpowiedział.

- Szkatułka prawdy absolutnej to starożytny artefakt. W historii odnotowano jedynie trzy sztuki. Dwie zostały użyte wcześniej. Trzecia została właśnie wykorzystana. Przedstawia ona fakty z przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości za pomocą książek. Dzielą się średnio na cztery dla przeszłości, jedna dla teraźniejszości i dwa dla przyszłości.

- Te książki ujawniają nie tylko zdarzenia, ale też myśli i uczucia tego, którego krew została wykorzystana. A w związku z tym, że rzadko była używana nie ma zakazu jej wykorzystania – dodała Hermiona.

Harry zbladł. Wszyscy będą słyszeć jego myśli? Dowiedzą się o jego domu, kamieniu, Puszku i Norbercie? A to tylko byłaby pierwsza książka! O nie, nie, nie!

- Hermiono – szepnął gorączkowo – nie można nic zrobić? Cokolwiek?

- Przykro Mi Ry – odszepnęła smutno dziewczyna. – Nie można nic zrobić.

Harry zacisnął zęby i zamknął oczy. Chciał zniknąć, zapaść się pod ziemię.  
>Remus patrzył na niego z troską i zdziwieniem. Z pewnością nie mogło być tak źle, prawda?<p>

Ron spojrzał na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i uścisnął mu ramię.

- Jesteśmy z tobą bracie. A oni wszyscy dowiedzą się prawdy. Może nawet Syriusz będzie wolny – powiedział mu cicho.

Harry otworzył oczy i kiwnął głową. Jeśli to sprawi, że Syriusz będzie uniewinniony to on da temu radę.

Profesor Umbridge klasnęła w dłonie i wstała.

- Skoro wszystko jest już skończone niech nasi nowi goście usiądą i dowiedzmy się prawdy – zapiała swoim wysokim dziewczęcym głosem.

- Przepraszam Pani Umbridge, ale najpierw każdy z obecnych musi przysięgnąć, że to co usłyszy będzie traktował jako prawdę – odezwał się drugi pracownik Departamentu Tajemnic

- Tak, tak, oczywiście – przemówił Minister i jako pierwszy złożył przysięgę. Za nim podążyli inni. Ostatnimi z przysięgających byli Harry i Albus Dumbledore.

Ten ostatni chrząknął i dodał.

- Nie sadzę, żebyśmy mieli prawo karać dzieci za coś co zdarzyło się dawno temu, bądź nie zdarzyło się jeszcze wcale, prawda Ministrze?

- Masz rację dyrektorze –powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby Minister. – Zacznijmy wreszcie.

A z tym nowo przybyli porozchodzili się by zająć miejsca. Lucjusz Malfoy usiadł koło swojego syna przy stole Slytherinu, Amelia Bones dołączyła do Puchnów i swojej siostrzenicy a Arthur Weasley zasiadł kolo swojej żony i dzieci. Reszta gości usiadła przy stole nauczycielskim


	3. Rozdział 3

Rozdział II

Chłopiec, Który Przeżył.

– Zacznę czytać – ogłosił Minister. – **Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny. Rozdział I „Chłopiec, Który Przeżył"**

**Państwo Dursleyowie spod numeru czwartego przy Privet Drive mogli z dumą twierdzić, że są całkowicie normalni, chwała Bogu. Byli ostatnimi ludźmi, których można by posądzić o udział w czymś dziwnym lub tajemni czym, bo po prostu nie wierzyli w takie bzdury.**

– Bzdury? – Pani Weasley, Minerwa McGonagall i Hermiona Granger podniosły brwi i prychnęły.

– Uspokójcie się, jestem pewien, że zmienili zdanie, kiedy dostali Harry'ego pod opiekę. Każdy Mugol lubi trochę magii – powiedział dobrodusznie pan Weasley uśmiechając się dobrodusznie do swojej żony, nie zauważając pochmurnego spojrzenia Harry'ego. Z drugiej strony, Remus, Ginny i bliźniacy zauważyli i zanotowali sobie w pamięci.

**Pan Dursley był dyrektorem firmy Grunnings produku jącej świdry. Był to rosły, otyły mężczyzna pozbawiony szyi, za to wyposażony w wielkie wąsy.**

– Mors – prychnął nieprzyjemnie Ron, udając, że nie widział spojrzenia swojej matki.

– Co to są świdry? – Zapytał pierwszoroczny czystokrwisty puchon.

Hermiona miała już wytłumaczyć, kiedy profesor Burbage wstała.

– Zapiszę wszystkie mugolskie odniesienia i po zakończeniu książki zrobimy lekcję Mugolskich Studiów.

**Natomiast pani Dursley była drobną blondynką i miała szyję dwukrotnie dłuższą od normalnej, co bardzo jej pomagało w życiu, ponieważ wię kszość dnia spędzała na podglądaniu sąsiadów.**

– I na scenę wchodzi żyrafa – tym razem odezwał się Dean.

Snape akurat pił ze swojego kielicha, kiedy to usłyszał. „To trafny opis Petunii" pomyślał i skrzywił się. Naprawdę nie chciał słyszeć jak wielki Harry Potter jest rozpieszczany przez swoich krewnych. Patrząc na stół „jego" dzieci odniósł wrażenie, że mają oni taką samą ochotę na to jak on.

– Wychodzi na to, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają – powiedział Bill.

– Tak, to sprawia, że od razu myśli się o innej takiej parze, prawda? – Uśmiechnął się George.

– Zamknij się – mruknął Ron rumieniąc się zaciekle.

Remus zachichotał. Artur spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się.

– Nie wiem, czemu chichoczesz Remusie. Czy to nie ty ostatnio kłóciłeś się z nami, że nie możesz być z Tonks, bo jesteście swoimi przeciwieństwami?

Tym razem to Remus się zaczerwienił.

**Syn Dursleyów miał na imię Dudley, a rodzice uważali go za najwspanialszego chłopca na świecie.**

– Nadal uważają – odezwał się cicho Harry. Miał wrażenie, że dokładnie wie, gdzie te książki się zaczynają i nie lubił tego.

**Dursleyowie mieli wszystko, czego dusza zapragnie, ale mieli też swoją tajemnicę i nic nie budziło w nich większego przerażenia, jak myśl, że może zostać odkryta.**

– Tak, że są przybyszami z innej planety – wykrzyknęli razem Fred i George. Ich siostra zmarszczyła brwi.

– Raczej powiedziałabym, że są zwierzętami przebranymi za ludzi – odpowiedziała Ginny i wyszczerzyła zęby do bliźniaków.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho. Kto wiedział, że mała Ginewra „Ginny" Weasley jest zabawna? Najmłodsza Weasleyówna puściła oczko do braci. Harry uśmiechnięty – misja spełniona.

**Uważali, że znaleźliby się w sytuacji nie do zniesienia, gdyby ktoś do wiedział się o istnieniu Potterów. Pani Potter była siostrą pani Dursley, ale nie widziały się od wielu lat. Prawdę****mówiąc, pani Dursley udawała, że w ogóle nie ma siostry, ponieważ pani Potter i jej żałosny mąż byli ludźmi całkowi cie innego rodzaju.**

– Moi rodzice wcale nie byli żałośni – krzyknął kruczowłosy chłopiec. Dolores Umbridge prywatnie zgadzała się z tymi Mugolami, ale wiedziała, że lepiej nie mówić tego głośno. Bądź, co bądź rodzice Pottera byli bardzo szanowani w magicznej społeczności.

**Dursleyowie wzdrygali się na samą myśl, co by powiedzieli sąsiedzi, gdyby Potterowie pojawili się na ich ulicy.**

– Może coś w tym stylu „Witam państwo Potter. Piękny dzień, prawda?" – Powiedziała sarkastycznie, Hermiona. Ci mugole wydawali się tak zupełnie różni od jej rodziców, że można by pomyśleć, że są innym gatunkiem ludzi.

**Oczywiście wiedzieli, że Potterowie też mają syn ka, ale nigdy nie widzieli go na oczy i z całą pewnością nie chcieli go nigdy oglądać. Ten chłopiec był jeszcze jednym powodem, by Dursleyowie trzymali się jak najdalej od Potterów; nie życzyli sobie, by Dudley przebywał w towarzy stwie takiego dziecka.**

– Czyli jakiego? – Syknęła Hannah.

– Czarodzieja – odpowiedział jej spokojnie Harry.

**Kiedy Dursleyowie obudzili się rano w pewien nudny, szary wtorek, od którego zaczyna się nasza opowieść, w za chmurzonym niebie nie było niczego, co by zapowiadało owe dziwne i tajemnicze rzeczy, które miały się wkrótce wydarzyć w całym kraju. Pan Dursley nucił coś pod nosem, zawiązując swój najnudniejszy krawat, a pani Dursley wy rwała się na chwilę z domu na plotki, gdy tylko udało się jej wepchnąć wrzeszczącego Dudleya do dziecinnego krzesła na wysokich nogach. **

– Miły chłopiec – mruknęła profesor Sinistra do siedzącej obok profesor Victor. Ta tylko pokiwała jej głową i skrzywiła się.

**O wpół do dziewiątej pan Dursley chwycił neseser, mus nął wargami policzek pani Dursley i spróbował pocałować na pożegnanie Dudleya, ale mu się to nie udało, bo Dudley miał akurat napad szału i opryskiwał ściany owsianką.**

**Nieznośny bachor – zarechotał pan Dursley, wy chodząc z domu.**

– On to popiera? – Zapytała wstrząśnięta Molly.

**Wsiadł do samochodu i wyjechał tyłem sprzed numeru czwartego na Privet Drive.**

**Na rogu ulicy dostrzegł pierwszą oznakę pewnej nie normalności – kota studiującego jakąś mapę.**

Harry spojrzał na swoją nauczycielkę Transmutacji i uśmiechnął się lekko do niej. McGonagall udawała, że nie zauważyła ani jego spojrzenia ani uśmiechu.

**Dopiero po chwili do pana Dursleya dotarło to, co zobaczył, więc obrócił gwałtownie głowę, by spojrzeć jeszcze raz. Na rogu**

**Privet Drive rzeczywiście stał bury kot, ale nie studiował żadnej mapy. Co mógł sobie pomyśleć pan Dursley? To, co pomyślałby każdy rozsądny człowiek – że musiało to być jakieś złudzenie optyczne. Zamrugał parę razy i utkwił spojrzenie w kocie, a kot utkwił spojrzenie w nim. Pan Dursley skręcił na rogu ulicy i wjechał na szosę, obserwując kota w lusterku. Kot odczytywał teraz napis PRIVET DRIVE – nie, tylko wpatrywał się w tabliczkę z tym na pisem, bo przecież koty nie potrafią czytać, a tym bardziej studiować map.**

– Chyba, że jest się Minnie – zaśmiał się Remus.

–Minnie? – Zapytał rozbawiony Harry.

– Tak twój ojciec nazywał Minerwę, gdy chodziliśmy do Hogwartu. I jakoś tak zostało. W końcu wyszło na to, że wszyscy Gryfoni z naszego roku tak ją nazywali. Nawet paru Krukonów i Puchonów również to podłapało.

– Dziękuję Remusie. Teraz tego głupiego przezwiska nigdy się nie pozbędę – powiedziała kwaśno McGonagall patrząc podejrzliwie na szczerzących zęby bliźniaków Weasley.

**Pan Dursley otrząsnął się lekko i wyrzucił kota z myśli. Kiedy zbliżał się do miasta, po głowie chodziło mu już tylko wielkie zamówienie na świdry, które miał dzisiaj otrzymać.**

– Jednotorowy umysł – wymamrotał Charlie do bliźniaków. – Nie przypomina wam kogoś?  
>I z tym spojrzał na Percy'ego.<p>

**Na skraju miasta został jednak zmuszony do zapomnie nia o świdrach. Kiedy utkwił w normalnym porannym korku ulicznym, nie mógł nie zauważyć, że naokoło jest mnóstwo dziwacznie ubranych ludzi. Ludzi w pelerynach. Pan Dursley nie znosił ludzi ubierających się śmiesznie, na przykład młodych ludzi w tych wszystkich cudacznych stro jach. Doszedł do wniosku, że to jakaś nowa, głupia moda. Zabębnił palcami w kierownicę i wówczas jego spojrzenie padło na stojącą w pobliżu grupkę tych dziwaków. Szeptali między sobą, wyraźnie podnieceni. Pan Dursley stwierdził z oburzeniem, że niektórzy wcale nie są młodzi; o, ten mężczyzna na pewno jest starszy od niego, a ma na sobie szmaragdowozieloną pelerynę!**

– Tak mało brakowało do naszego odkrycia – powiedział głośno Szalonooki i spojrzał na wszystkich wściekle.

– Drogi Alastorze to nie ci ludzie się tak zachowywali – powiedział miło Dumbledora. – Mógłbyś przestać tak na nich patrzeć. To nie ich wina.

**Trzeba mieć naprawdę czel ność! Po chwili przyszło mu jednak na myśl, że to jakiś wygłup – ci ludzie po prostu przeprowadzają zbiórkę na jakiś równie bzdurny cel... tak, na pewno o to chodzi. Sznur samochodów ruszył i kilka minut później pan Dursley wje chał na parking firmy Grunnings, a w jego myślach z po wrotem zagościły świdry.**

**W swoim gabinecie na dziewiątym piętrze pan Dursley zawsze siedział plecami do okna. Tego dnia okazało się to okolicznością sprzyjającą, bo gdyby siedział przodem, trud no by mu było skupić się na świdrach. Nie widział sów przelatujących jawnie w biały dzień, choć widzieli je ludzie na ulicy; pokazywali je sobie palcami i gapili się na nie z otwartymi ustami. **

– Dlaczego? – Zapytał Gryfon z pierwszego roku.

– Mugole naprawdę bardzo rzadko widują sowy, chyba, że na zdjęciach w atlasie – odpowiedziała mu koleżanka.

**Większość z nich jeszcze nigdy nie widziała sowy, nawet w nocy. Natomiast pan Dursley prze żył normalne, całkowicie wolne od sów przedpołudnie. Nawrzeszczał po kolei na pięciu pracowników. Odbył kilka ważnych rozmów telefonicznych, a potem znowu na kogoś nawrzeszczał.**

– Co za… uroczy mężczyzna – wycedził Lucjusz Malfoy zabierając tym samym głos po raz pierwszy.

– I kto to mówi – mruknął Harry do Hermiony. Ta uśmiechnęła się do niego i skinęła głową.

**Był w wyśmienitym nastroju aż do pory lun chu, kiedy pomyślał, że dobrze by było wyprostować nogi, przejść się na drugą stronę ulicy i kupić sobie w piekarni bułkę z rodzynkami.**

– Tylko on może wstać tylko po to, aby pójść po coś do jedzenia – prychnął czarnowłosy nastolatek.

**Dawno już zapomniał o ludziach w pelerynach, kiedy nagle natknął się na nich tuż obok piekarni. Zmierzył ich gniewnym spojrzeniem. Nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego, ale budzili w nim niepokój. W tej grupce również szeptano o czymś z ożywieniem, ale nie zauważył, by ktoś miał w rę ku puszkę do zbierania datków. Dopiero kiedy wyszedł ze sklepu, niosąc torbę z wielkim kawałem ciasta z orzechami, usłyszał strzępy rozmowy.**

– **...Potterowie, zgadza się, ja też o tym słyszałem...**

– **...tak, to ich syn, Harry...**

Reszta Wielkiej Sali uświadomiła sobie, o jakim dniu czytają i wysłała spojrzenia pełne współczucia Harry'emu. Ten jednak udawał, że nic nie zauważył. Jego przyjaciele poklepali go po rękach, a Remus go krótko uścisnął. Naglę Wąchacz zawył, skoczył na chłopca i polizał go po policzku. Harry zepchnął go z kolan i wytarł twarz.

– Spadaj Wąchacz! Jesteś niemożliwy!

–**Pan Dursley zatrzymał się, jakby mu nogi wrosły w chod nik. Poczuł falę lęku. Spojrzał przez ramię na dziwnie ubra nych osobników, jakby chciał ich o coś zagadnąć, ale się rozmyślił.**

**Przeszedł pospiesznie przez ulicę, wjechał windą na dzie wiąte piętro, warknął na swoją sekretarkę, żeby mu nikt nie przeszkadzał, złapał za słuchawkę telefonu i już prawie wykręcił numer do domu, kiedy znowu się rozmyślił. Odłożył słuchawkę i zaczął gorączkowo myśleć, szarpiąc wąsy. Nie, nie dajmy się zwariować... W końcu nie ma w tym nic niezwykłego! Mnóstwo ludzi może się nazywać Potter i mieć syna Harry'ego. A kiedy zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, doszedł do wniosku, że nie jest nawet pewny, czy syn jego szwagierki ma na imię Harry. Nigdy go nie widział. Bardzo możliwe, że nazywa się Harvey. Albo Harold.**

– Nie wiedział jak masz na imię? – zapytała zabójczym głosem Molly. Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że może lepiej nie mówić, że wątpi, aby wuj pamięta jak ma na imię. Przecież zwykle wołał na niego chłopcze, bądź dziwaku.

– Mój wujek ma małe kłopoty z pamięcią – skłamał lekko Harry. Nikt z obecnych mu nie uwierzył.

– Wyobrażasz sobie jakby to brzmiało „Harvey Potter – Chłopiec, który przeżył" – parsknął Ron do Ginny.

– Tak, albo Harold. To po prostu nie pasuję – zgodziła się rudowłosa dziewczyna.

**Nie ma powodu, by niepokoić panią Dursley; każde wspomnienie o siostrze zawsze ją przygnębiało. Nie miał jej tego za złe – ostatecznie, gdyby on miał taką siostrę... Ale mimo wszyst ko, ci ludzie w pelerynach...**

**Tego popołudnia było mu trochę trudniej skupić się na świdrach, a kiedy o piątej opuszczał firmę, był w takim stanie, że wpadł na kogoś tuż za drzwiami.**

– **Przykro mi – mruknął, gdy drobny staruszek, na którego wpadł, zatoczył się i prawie upadł**.

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy. Jego wuj zna te słowa? Nigdy by się nie domyślił.

**Dopiero po kilku sekundach uświadomił sobie, że staruszek ma na sobie fio letową pelerynę. I wcale nie sprawiał wrażenia rozgniewa nego tym, że ktoś o mało, co nie powalił go na ziemię. Przeciwnie, na jego twarzy zakwitł szeroki uśmiech i za skrzeczał tak, że przechodnie zaczęli się oglądać:**

– **Niech szanownemu panu nie będzie przykro, bo dzisiaj nic nie może zepsuć mi humoru! Ciesz się pan ze mną, bo już nie ma Sam –Wiesz –Kogo! Wszyscy powinni się cieszyć, nawet mugole tacy jak pan! Bo to szczęśliwy, ach, jak szczęśliwy dzień!**

Na te słowa Moody znowu zaczął pochmurnie patrzeć. Byli o krok od zdemaskowania tego dnia!

**Po czym uściskał pana Dursleya serdecznie i odszedł.**

**Pana Dursleya całkowicie zamurowało. Został uściskany przez zupełnie nieznajomego człowieka! I nazwano go mugolem, cokolwiek miało to znaczyć. Był wstrząśnięty. Po biegł do samochodu i ruszył w drogę do domu, mając nadzieję, że coś mu się przywidziało, a zdarzyło mu się to po raz pierwszy w życiu, bo nie pochwalał wybujałej wyobraźni.**

– On CO? – Zapytali wstrząśnięci bliźniacy Weasley.

**Kiedy wjechał na podjazd przed numerem czwartym, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył – i wcale mu to nie popra wiło nastroju – był bury kot, którego spostrzegł dzisiaj rano. Teraz kot siedział na murku otaczającym ich ogród. Był pewny, że to ten sam kot, bo miał takie same ciemniej sze obwódki wokół oczu.**

– **Siooo – krzyknął pan Dursley.**

**Kot nawet nie drgnął, tylko zmierzył go chłodnym spoj rzeniem.**

– _Tak, to na pewno McGonagall_ – pomyślał Harry uśmiechając się lekko.

**Czy tak się zachowują normalne koty? Pan Durs ley wzdrygnął się i wszedł do domu. Nadal nie zamierzał wspominać o tym wszystkim żonie.**

**Pani Dursley spędziła normalny, całkiem miły dzień. Podczas obiadu opowiedziała mu o problemach, jakie ma sąsiadka ze swoją córką, i o tym, że Dudley nauczył się nowego słowa („nie chcę!"). Pan Dursley starał się zachowy wać normalnie. Kiedy w końcu udało im się zapakować Dudleya do łóżeczka, wszedł do saloniku i zdążył na koniec dziennika wieczornego.**

– _**I ostatnia wiadomość. Obserwatorzy ptaków dono szą o bardzo dziwnym zachowaniu krajowych sów. Choć normalnie sowy polują w nocy i nie widzi się ich w ciągu dnia, z setek doniesień wynika, że dzisiaj sowy latały we wszystkich kierunkach od samego rana. Specjaliści nie są w stanie wyjaśnić, dlaczego sowy tak nagle zmieniły swoje zwyczaje.**_** – Tu spiker pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. – **_**To bardzo tajemnicza sprawa. A teraz posłuchajmy, co Jim McGuffin ma do powiedzenia o pogodzie. Jim, czy tej nocy zanosi się na jakiś deszcz sów?**_

– _**No cóż, Ted**_** – odpowiedział facet od pogody – **_**nie bardzo się na tym znam, ale wiem, że nie tylko sowy**__**zachowywały się dziś bardzo dziwnie. Dzwonili do mnie telewidzowie z Kentu, Yorkshire i Dundee, mówiąc, że zamiast obiecanego przez mnie deszczu mieli prawdziwą ulewę meteorytów! Może niektórzy wcześniej zaczęli ob chodzić Noc Sztucznych Ogni? Ludzie, to dopiero w przy szłym tygodniu! Ale mogę wam obiecać, że w nocy będzie padało.**_

**Pan Dursley poczuł się bardzo niepewnie. Meteoryty nad całą Anglią? Sowy latające w biały dzień? Tajemniczy osobnicy w pelerynach? I to szeptanie... szeptanie o Potterach...**

**Do saloniku weszła pani Dursley, niosąc dwie filiżanki herbaty. Nie, tak nie można. Powinien z nią porozmawiać. Odchrząknął nerwowo.**

– **Eee... Petunio, kochanie... nie miałaś ostatnio wia domości od swojej siostry?**

**Jak się spodziewał, pani Dursley spojrzała na niego wzro kiem zdumionego bazyliszka. Zwykle udawali, że nie ma siostry.**

– **Nie – odpowiedziała ostrym tonem. – Dlaczego pytasz?**

– **Dziwne rzeczy były w dzienniku – wymamrotał pan Dursley. – Sowy... spadające gwiazdy... a w mieście widziałem mnóstwo cudacznie poubieranych ludzi...**

– **No i co? – Warknęła pani Dursley.**

– **Cóż, tak sobie pomyślałem... może... może to ma coś wspólnego z... no wiesz... jej towarzystwem.**

– Mógłby nam pan powiedzieć, co twój wuj miał na myśli, panie Potter? –Zapytała McGonagall srogo.

– Sądzę, że miała na myśli czarodziejów, pani profesor – odpowiedział cicho Harry wpatrzony w swoje kolana.

**Pani Dursley wessała łyk herbaty przez zaciśnięte wargi. Pan Dursley zastanawiał się, czy powiedzieć jej, że słyszał nazwisko „Potter". Uznał, że byłoby to zbyt śmiałe posu nięcie. Zamiast tego powiedział, siląc się na obojętność:**

– **Ich syn... musi być teraz w wieku Dudleya, prawda?**

– **Tak przypuszczam – odpowiedziała sucho pani Dursley.**

– **Zaraz, jak on ma na imię? Howard, tak?**

– **Harry. Obrzydliwe, pospolite imię.**

– Tak się składa, że lubię, że moje imię jest wspólne – powiedział Harry z godnością.

Wszyscy profesorowie wymienili uśmiechy.

– Obawiam się Harry, że twoje imię stało się tak popularne dopiero po twoim pokonaniu Lorda Voldemorta – odpowiedział Dumbledora z uśmiechem wpatrując się w coś nad ramieniem chłopca.

– Och – mruknął Harry i zaczerwienił się. Hermiona i Ron zachichotali. Harry czasem mógł być taki nieświadomy…

– **Och, tak... – Mruknął pan Dursley, a serce w nim zamarło. – Tak, zgadzam się z tobą całkowicie.**

**Poszli na górę i więcej już o tym nie wspominał. Kiedy pani Dursley zamknęła się w łazience, pan Dursley podkradł się do okna sypialni i zerknął na ogród przed domem. Kot wciąż tam siedział. Wpatrywał się w Privet Drive, jakby na coś czekał.**

**Czyżby miał halucynacje? I czy może to mieć coś wspól nego z Potterami? Bo gdyby tak... gdyby się okazało, że są spokrewnieni z jakimiś... Nie, tego by chyba nie zniósł.**

**Położyli się do łóżka. Pani Dursley szybko zasnęła, ale pan Dursley leżał i rozmyślał o tym wszystkim. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że nawet gdyby Potterowie mieli z tym coś wspólnego, nie było powodu, by niepokoili jego i panią Dursley. Dobrze wiedzieli, co on i Petunia myślą o nich i o ludziach ich pokroju... Trudno sobie wyobrazić, w jaki sposób on i Petunia mogliby zostać wplątani w coś, do czego może dojść... Poczuł ulgę, ziewnął i przewrócił się na bok. Nie, nas to nie może dotyczyć...**

– Naprawdę musiałeś? Uczyniłeś tylko swoje i moje życie gorsze – jęknął Harry nie zważając na wygląd, jaki dawali mu czystokrwiści. Hermiona potrząsnęła ze śmiechem głową. Tylko Harry…

**Jak bardzo się mylił!**

– Widzisz! Właśnie o tym mówiłem! – Wykrzyknął Harry.

**Pan Dursley zapadł w niezbyt zresztą spokojny sen, ale kot na murku nie okazywał najmniejszych oznak senności. Siedział tam, nieruchomy jak posąg, z oczami utkwionymi w dalekim końcu Privet Drive. Nawet nie drgnął, kiedy w sąsiedniej uliczce trzasnęły drzwi samochodu, ani kiedy dwie sowy prze leciały mu nad głową. Nie poruszył się aż do północy.**

**Na rogu, który z taką uwagą obserwował kot, pojawił się jakiś człowiek. Pojawił się tak nagle i bezszelestnie, iż****można było pomyśleć, że wyrósł spod ziemi. Ogon kota drgnął, a oczy mu się zwęziły.**

– _Och, niech ten ktoś lepiej ucieka… – _pomyślał Harry już współczując nieznajomemu.

**Jeszcze nigdy ktoś taki nie pojawił się na Privet Drive. Był to wysoki, chudy mężczyzna, bardzo stary, sądząc po brodzie i srebrnych włosach, które opadały mu aż do pasa. Miał na sobie sięgający ziemi purpurowy płaszcz i długie buty na wysokim obcasie. Zza połówek okularów błyskały jasne, niebieskie oczy, a bardzo długi i zakrzy wiony nos sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był złamany w przy najmniej dwóch miejscach. Nazywał się Albus Dumble dore.**

Większość szkoły na te słowa wiwatowała. Knot, Umbridge i Malfoy się skrzywili. Nie za bardzo cenili starego człowieka.

**Albus Dumbledore zdawał się nie mieć zielonego pojęcia o tym, że właśnie przybył na ulicę, na której to wszystko – od jego nazwiska po dziwaczne buty – było bardzo źle widziane.**

– Och, mogę zapewnić, że wiedziałem – uśmiechnął się ów wspomniany człowiek.

**Z zapałem grzebał w płaszczu, najwyraźniej cze goś szukając. Nie zdawał sobie też sprawy z tego, że od dłuższego czasu jest obserwowany, aż nagle podniósł głowę i zobaczył kota, który wciąż wpatrywał się w niego z dru giego końca uliczki. Zacmokał i mruknął:**

– **Mogłem się tego spodziewać.**

– Powinieneś dyrektorze. Nikt nie zadziera z jej lwami i wychodzi z tego bez żadnej krzywdy. Nawet, jeśli nie zostały one jeszcze posortowane – powiedział kwaśno Severus, trąc ramię. On dość często doświadczał tego na własnej skórze.

**Znalazł to, czego szukał, w wewnętrznej kieszeni płasz cza. Wyglądało jak srebrna zapalniczka. Otworzył to, uniósł i pstryknął. Najbliższa latarnia zgasła z lekkim trzaskiem. Pstryknął znowu – następna latarnia mrugnęła i zgasła.**

– Wow! Co to jest panie dyrektorze? – zapytali bliźniacy Weasley i Ron.

– To Deluminator drodzy chłopcy.

Bliźniacy spojrzeli na siebie, po czym odwrócili się do dyrektora.

– Gdzie to można kupić? – Zapytali z nadzieją w oczach.

– Niestety, istnieje tylko jedna sztuka tego urządzenia, gdyż sam go stworzyłem – uśmiechnął się Dumbledora na widoczne rozczarowanie połowy Hogwartu.

**Pstrykał wygaszaczem dwanaście razy, aż jedynymi świat łami na ulicy pozostały dwa maleńkie punkciki – oczy obserwującego go kota. Gdyby ktoś wyjrzał teraz przez okno – nawet gdyby to była pani Dursley – nie byłby w stanie dostrzec, co się dzieje na ulicy. Dumbledore wsunął wygaszacz za pazuchę i ruszył w kierunku numeru czwartego, gdzie przysiadł na murku obok kota. Nie spojrzał na niego, ale po chwili przemówił:**

– **Co za spotkanie, profesor McGonagall!**

Harry kiwnął do siebie głową.

**Odwrócił głowę, by uśmiechnąć się do burego kota, ale ten gdzieś zniknął. Zamiast tego uśmiechał się do nieco srogo wyglądającej kobiety w prostokątnych okularach, których kształt był identyczny z ciemnymi obwódkami wokół oczu kota. Ona też miała na sobie długi płaszcz, tyle, że szmaragdowy. Czarne włosy upięła w ciasny, bułeczkowaty kok. Wyglądała na bardzo wzburzoną.**

– **Skąd pan wiedział, że to ja? – Zapytała.**

– **Ależ, droga pani profesor, nigdy nie widziałem kota, który by siedział tak sztywno.**

– **Sam by pan zesztywniał, gdyby panu przyszło sie dzieć na murze przez cały dzień – odpowiedziała profesor McGonagall.**

– Dziękuję pani profesor – odezwał się Harry.

– Za co panie Potter? – Zapytała nauczycielka.

– Za dbanie o mnie wystarczająco, żeby sprawdzić moje możliwe przyszłe miejsce zamieszkania. – Uśmiechnął się uroczo chłopiec.

– Nie ma, za co, Potter – odpowiedziała mu nauczycielka lekko się uśmiechając.

– **Cały dzień? I w ogóle pani nie świętowała? Idąc tutaj, musiałem wpaść na chyba z tuzin biesiad i przyjęć. Profesor McGonagall prychnęła ze złością.**

– Wy… świętowaliście? – Zapytał z niedowierzaniem Harry.

– Oczywiście Potter, w końcu Sam – Wiesz – Kto odszedł – odpowiedział mu Minister.

– Tak, odszedł super świetnie – warknął na niego chłopak – Bardzo się cieszę, że cały magiczny świat świętował morderstwo dwojga czarodziei i atak na kolejnego. Jestem pewien, że na pewno moim rodzicom zrobiło się bardzo przyjemnie, że tak się cieszyliście z ich śmierci.

Nikt, oprócz Remusa, wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał. Gdyby tak na to spojrzeć to oni wszyscy naprawdę wydawali się zimni i nieczuli. Wilkołak spędził ten dzień upijając się i płacząc z żalu.

– Harry… – zaczął Dumbledora, ale Hermiona pocieszająca swojego przyjaciela dała znak, aby czytać dalej.

– **Och, tak, wiem, wszyscy świętują. Można by pomy śleć, że powinni być trochę ostrożniejsi, ale nie... Nawet mugole zauważyli, że coś się święci. Mówili o tym w wie czornych wiadomościach. – Wskazała podbródkiem ciem ne okna salonu państwa Dursleyów. – Sama słyszałam. Stada sów... spadające gwiazdy... Nie są aż takimi głupca mi. Muszą coś zauważyć. Spadające gwiazdy w Kencie! Mogę się założyć, że to sprawka Dedalusa Diggle. Nigdy nie odznaczał się rozsądkiem.**

– **Trudno mieć do niego pretensję – stwierdził ła godnie Dumbledore. – W końcu przez całe jedenaście lat niewiele mieliśmy okazji do świętowania.**

– **Wiem – powiedziała ze złością profesor McGona gall. – To jednak nie powód, żeby całkowicie tracić gło wę. Ludzie nie zachowują najmniejszej ostrożności, łażą po****ulicach w biały dzień, nawet nie raczą się przebrać w stroje mugoli, wymieniają pogłoski.**

**Spojrzała na Dumbledore'a z ukosa, jakby oczekiwała, że coś na to powie, ale milczał, więc ciągnęła dalej:**

– **Tego tylko brakuje, żeby w tym samym dniu, w któ rym w końcu zniknął Sam –Wiesz –Kto, mugole dowiedzieli się o nas wszystkich. Dumbledore, mam nadzieję, że on naprawdę zniknął, co?**

– **Na to wszystko wskazuje – odpowiedział Dumb ledore. – Mamy za co być wdzięczni. Może ma pani ocho tę na cytrynowego dropsa?**

Wielu czystokrwistych spojrzało na dyrektora dziwnie.

– **Na co?**

– **Na cytrynowego dropsa. To takie cukierki mugoli, które bardzo lubię.**

– **Nie, dziękuję – odpowiedziała chłodno profesor McGonagall, jakby chciała podkreślić, że nie jest to odpo wiedni moment na cytrynowe dropsy. – Jak mówię, nawet jeśli Sam –Wiesz –Kto rzeczywiście zniknął...**

– **Droga pani profesor, czy taka rozsądna osoba jak pani nie mogłaby dać sobie spokoju z tą dziecinadą? Przez jedenaście lat walczyłem z tym bzdurnym „Sam –Wiesz –Kto", próbując ludzi nakłonić, by używali jego właściwego nazwiska: Voldemort. – Profesor McGonagall wzdryg nęła się, ale Dumbledore, który akurat usiłował odkleić z rolki dwa dropsy, zdawał się tego nie zauważyć. – To wszystko staje się takie mętne, kiedy wciąż mówimy „Sam –Wiesz –Kto". Nigdy nie widziałem powodu, by bać się wypowiedzenia prawdziwego nazwiska Voldemorta.**

– **Wiem – powiedziała profesor McGonagall tonem, w którym irytacja mieszała się z podziwem. – Ale pan to co innego. Każdy wie, że jest pan jedyną osobą, której boi się Sam –Wie... no, niech już będzie... Voldemort.**

– **Pochlebia mi pani – rzekł spokojnie Dumbledore. – Voldemort ma do dyspozycji moce, jakich ja nigdy nie będę miał.**

– **Bo pan jest... no... zbyt szlachetny, by się nimi po sługiwać.**

– **Wielkie szczęście, że jest ciemno. Nie zarumieniłem się tak od czasu, kiedy pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że po dobają się jej moje nauszniki.**

**Profesor McGonagall rzuciła na niego ostre spojrzenie i powiedziała:**

– **Sowy to nic w porównaniu z pogłoskami, jakie wszędzie krążą. Wie pan, o czym wszyscy mówią? O przyczynie jego nagłego zniknięcia? O tym, co go w końcu powstrzymało?**

**Wyglądało na to, że profesor McGonagall poruszyła wreszcie temat, o którym bardzo chciała podyskutować, a był to prawdziwy powód, dla którego czekała na niego na zimnym, twardym murze przez cały dzień. W każdym razie do tej chwili ani jako kot, ani jako kobieta nie utkwiła w Albusie Dumbledore tak świdrującego spojrzenia, jak teraz. Było oczywiste, że cokolwiek mówili „wszyscy", nie zamierzała w to uwierzyć, póki Dumbledore nie powie jej, że to prawda. Lecz Dumbledore odkleił sobie jeszcze jedne go dropsa i milczał.**

– **A mówią – naciskała profesor McGonagall – że zeszłej nocy Voldemort pojawił się w Dolinie Godrika. Chciał odnaleźć Potterów. Krążą pogłoski, że Lily i James Potter... że oni... nie żyją.**

Harry zacisnął zęby i spojrzał w dal.

**Dumbledore pokiwał głową. Profesor McGonagall wes tchnęła głęboko.**

– **Lily i James... Nie mogę w to uwierzyć... Nie chciałam w to uwierzyć... Och, Albusie...**

– Dziękuję pani profesor – powiedział cicho Chłopiec Który Przeżył. McGonagall uśmiechnęła się smutno na chłopca i skinęła mu głową.

**Dumbledore wyciągnął rękę i poklepał ją po ramieniu.**

– **Wiem... wiem... – pocieszał ją cicho.**

– **To nie wszystko – oznajmiła profesor McGona gall roztrzęsionym głosem. – Mówią, że próbował zabić syna Potterów, Harry'ego. Ale... nie mógł. Nie był w stanie uśmiercić małego chłopczyka! Nikt nie wie dlaczego ani jak, ale mówią, że od tego momentu potęga Voldemorta jakby się załamała... i właśnie dlatego gdzieś zniknął.**

**Dumbledore pokiwał ponuro głową.**

– **A więc to... to prawda? – wyjąkała profesor Mc Gonagall. – Po tym wszystkim, co zrobił... Tylu ludzi pozabijał... i nie mógł zabić małego dziecka? To wprost zdumiewające... Tyle się robiło, żeby go powstrzymać, aż tu nagle... Ale... na miłość boską, jak temu Harry'emu udało się przeżyć?**

– **Pozostaje nam tylko zgadywać – powiedział Dumbledore. – Może nigdy się nie dowiemy.**

– _Ale wiesz, ty zawsze wszystko wiesz – _pomyślał Harry, patrząc spekulacyjnie na dyrektora.

**Profesor McGonagall wyciągnęła koronkową chusteczkę i zaczęła sobie osuszać oczy pod okularami. Dumbledore wyjął z kieszeni złoty zegarek, przyjrzał mu się i mocno pociągnął nosem. Był to bardzo dziwny zegarek. Miał dwa naście wskazówek, a nie miał w ogóle cyfr; zamiast tego po obwodzie tarczy krążyły maleńkie planety. Dumbledore musiał jednak coś z niego odczytać, bo włożył go z powro tem do kieszeni i rzekł:**

– **Hagrid się spóźnia. Nawiasem mówiąc, to chyba on ci powiedział, że tutaj będę, tak?**

– **Tak – przyznała profesor McGonagall. – A możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego znalazłeś się akurat tutaj?**

– **To proste. Chcę zainstalować Harry'ego u jego ciotki i wuja. To jedyna rodzina, jaka mu pozostała.**

– **Ależ, Dumbledore... przecież nie możesz mieć na myśli ludzi, którzy mieszkają tutaj! – zawołała profesor**

**McGonagall, zrywając się na równe nogi i wskazując na numer czwarty. – Dumbledore... przecież to niemożli we. Obserwowałam ich przez cały dzień. Trudno o dwoje ludzi, którzy tak by się od nas różnili. I mają syna... sama widziałam, jak kopał matkę na ulicy, wrzeszcząc, żeby mu kupiła cukierki. I Harry Potter miałby tutaj za mieszkać?**

– **Tu mu będzie najlepiej – oświadczył stanowczo Dumbledore. – Jego ciotka i wuj będą mogli mu wszyst ko wytłumaczyć, kiedy trochę podrośnie. Napisałem do nich list**.

– List? Naprawdę oszalałeś? Myślisz, że to wszystko da się wyjaśnić w liście? – krzyknęła Hermiona na Dumbledore'a. Dean, Seamus i Neville powoli odsuwali się od niej kiwając głowami, zgadzając się z jej słowami. Tak samo jak większość szkoły, zwłaszcza Molly Weasley. Harry natomiast próbował uspokoić swoją przyjaciółkę.

– **List? – powtórzyła profesor McGonagall, siadając z powrotem na murku. – Dumbledore, czy naprawdę sądzisz, że zdołasz im wszystko wyjaśnić w liście? Przecież ci mugole nigdy go nie zrozumieją! Będzie sławny... stanie się legendą... wcale bym się nie zdziwiła, gdyby odtąd ten dzień nazywano Dniem Harry'ego Pottera... będą o nim pisać książki... każde dziecko będzie znało jego imię!**

Prawie wszyscy zachichotali na podobieństwo Hermiony do jej ulubionego nauczyciela. Harry jednak spojrzał na przyjaciół z przerażeniem.

– Powiedzcie, że nie ma takiego dnia. Proszę – jęczał waląc głową w stół.

Ron uśmiechnął się do niego i potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, tata kiedyś nam mówił, że był taki pomysł, ale papiery gdzieś się zawieruszyły.

Na te słowa Harry podniósł głowę do góry i uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Kingsley jednak przesunął się niewygodnie. Skąd miał wiedzieć, że to ważne papiery a nie jakieś głupie notatki miłosne jednego z aurorów?

– **Święta racja – powiedział Dumbledore, spogląda jąc na nią z powagą ponad połówkami swoich szkieł. – Dość, by zawróciło w głowie każdemu chłopcu. Słynny, zanim nauczy się chodzić i mówić! Słynny z czegoś, czego nawet nie pamięta! Nie rozumiesz, że będzie lepiej, jak najpierw trochę podrośnie, a dopiero później dowie się o tym wszystkim?**

**Profesor McGonagall otworzyła usta, ale zmieniła za miar, przełknęła ślinę i powiedziała:**

– **Tak... tak, masz rację, oczywiście. Ale jak on tutaj trafi?**

**Zerknęła na jego płaszcz, jakby pomyślała, że może pod nim ukrywać Harry'ego.**

– **Hagrid go przyniesie.**

– **I myślisz, że to... mądre... powierzać Hagridowi tak ważną misję?**

– **Powierzyłbym mu swoje życie – odparł Dumbledore.**

– Ja również – powiedział głośno brunet. Po czym chwilę później dodał ciszej do przyjaciół – Tajemnicę z drugiej strony…

_Brudny półczłowiek_ – myślała Umbridge zgrzytając nieprzyjemnie zębami.

– Przepraszam Hagridzie – szepnęła Minerwa do półolbrzyma.

– Nie ma, za co Minnie – odpowiedział jej wesoło Hagrid. McGonnagal zamrugała i spojrzała wściekle na Remusa. Już nawet jej koledzy z wydziału ją tak nazywają. To wszystko wina Huncwotów.

– **Nie twierdzę, że ma serce po złej stronie – powie działa z niechęcią profesor McGonagall – ale nie można przymykać oczu na to, że jest trochę... no... beztroski. Nie ma skłonności do... Co to było?**

**Ciszę wokół nich przerwał jakiś warkot. Spojrzeli na ulicę, wypatrując odblasku reflektorów, a warkot narastał i narastał, aż zamienił się w ryk, kiedy oboje spojrzeli w nie bo, bo właśnie stamtąd nadleciał wielki motocykl, który wylądował tuż przed nimi.**

**Motocykl miał naprawdę imponujące rozmiary, ale na człowieku, który go dosiadał, nie mogło to robić żadnego wrażenia. Wzrostem dwukrotnie przewyższał normalnego człowieka, a szerszy był przynajmniej pięciokrotnie. Trudno było uwierzyć w jego wymiary, a był przy tym niesamowicie dziki – długie, zmierzwione czarne włosy i broda prawie całkowicie przykrywały mu twarz, dłonie miał wielkości pokryw od pojemników na śmieci, a stopy w wysokich, skórzanych butach przypominały małe delfiny. W przepa stnych, muskularnych ramionach trzymał małe zawiniątko.**

– Co to, co to? – Podskakiwał Fred na ławce. Jego straszy brat Bill palnął go w głowę.

– To Harry idioto.

– **Hagrid! – powitał go z ulgą Dumbledore. – Na reszcie. Skąd wytrzasnąłeś ten motocykl?**

– **Pożyczyłem go, panie psorze – odpowiedział ol brzym, złażąc ostrożnie z motocykla. – Od młodego Syriusza Blacka. Mam go, panie psorze.**

– Aha, zadawanie się z przestępcą! – wykrzyknął Minister wskazując palcem na gajowego.

– Naprawdę Ministrze, pan Black nie był wtedy jeszcze skazany. – Przypomniał mu łagodnie Dumbledore.

– Nadal nie jest – mruknął cicho Ron do Harry'ego.

– **Nie było żadnych trudności?**

– **Nie, panie psorze... Dom był całkiem rozwalony, ale go wyciągiem, zanim zaroiło się od mugoli. Zasnął, bidula, jak przelatywaliśmy nad Bristolem.**

**Dumbledore i profesor McGonagall pochylili się nad zawiniątkiem. Wyłaniała się z niego buzia uśpionego nie mowlęcia. Na jego czole, pod kępką kruczoczarnych włosów, zobaczyli dziwną bliznę, przypominającą błyska wicę.**

– Awww… – zagruchały dziewczęta z Gryffindoru.

– **To właśnie tu?... – wyszeptała profesor McGo nagall.**

– **Tak – odrzekł Dumbledore. – Zostanie mu na zawsze.**

– **Nie możesz czegoś z tym zrobić?**

– **Nawet gdybym mógł, to bym nie zrobił. Blizny mo gą się przydać. Sam mam jedną nad lewym kolanem, jest doskonałym planem londyńskiego metra. No dobrze... daj mi go, Hagrid... miejmy to już za sobą.**

**Dumbledore wziął Harry'ego w ramiona i zwrócił się w stronę domu Dursleyów.**

– **Może... mógłbym się z nim pożegnać, panie psorze? – zapytał Hagrid.**

**Pochylił swoją wielką, kudłatą głowę nad Harrym i ob darzył go czymś, co musiało być bardzo drapiącym, włocha tym pocałunkiem. A potem nagle zawył jak zraniony pies.**

– **Ciiicho! – syknęła profesor McGonagall. – Obu dzisz mugoli!**

– Naprawdę Minerwo, jeśli latający motocykl ich nie obudził wątpię, że Hagrid by to zrobił – powiedział delikatnie Remus.

McGonagall zarumieniła się lekko i spojrzała na Lupina.

– **Prz –e –e –p –ra –a –a –szam – załkał Hagrid, wydobywając z kieszeni wielką chustkę w kropki i chowając w nią twarz. – Ale n –n –ie mogę w –w –wytrzymać... Lily i Ja mes nie żyją... a bidny mały Ha –a –rry ma tu mieszkać z mugolami...**

– **Tak, tak, to bardzo przygnębiające, ale weź się w garść, Hagrid, bo nas wszystkich złapią – wyszeptała profesor McGonagall, klepiąc go energicznie po ramieniu, a tymcza sem Dumbledore przełazi przez niski murek i podszedł do****frontowych drzwi. Położył Harry'ego ostrożnie na schod kach, wyjął z płaszcza list, wsunął go między koce, po czym wrócił. Wszyscy troje stali przez równą minutę, patrząc na zawiniątko; ramiona Hagrida dygotały, profesor McGona gall mrugała zawzięcie, a ogniki, które zwykle jarzyły się w oczach Dumbledore'a, przygasły.**

– **No cóż – powiedział w końcu Dumbledore – to by było na tyle. Nie ma co tutaj sterczeć. Trzeba gdzieś iść i przyłączyć się do świętowania.**

– **Taaa – odezwał się Hagrid stłumionym głosem. – Chiba wezmę i oddam motor Syriuszowi. Dobranoc, pani psor... dobranoc, panie psorze.**

**Otarłszy oczy rękawem kurtki, Hagrid wskoczył na mo tocykl i kopnął w pedał zapłonu. Silnik zaryczał i po chwili wehikuł wzniósł się w powietrze i zniknął w ciemnościach nocy.**

– **Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce się zobaczymy, profesor McGonagall – powiedział Dumbledore, chyląc przed nią głowę.**

**Profesor McGonagall wydmuchała hałaśliwie nos.**

**Dumbledore odwrócił się i pomaszerował ulicą. Na rogu przystanął i wyjął wygaszacz. Tym razem pstryknął nim tylko raz i natychmiast dwanaście świetlistych rac pomknę ło ku swoim latarniom, tak że na Privet Drive zrobiło się nagle pomarańczowo. W tym samym momencie zobaczył burego kota, znikającego właśnie za rogiem na drugim końcu uliczki. Dostrzegł też tobołek na schodkach przed drzwiami numeru czwartego.**

– **Powodzenia, Harry – mruknął pod nosem, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, szumiąc połami płaszcza.**

**Lekki wiaterek zatrzepotał listkami równo przyciętego żywopłotu przy Privet Drive. Uśpiona, schludna uliczka****nie kojarzyła się ani na trochę z miejscem, w którym mo głyby się dziać tak zdumiewające rzeczy. Harry Potter przewrócił się na bok wewnątrz tobołka, ale nawet nie otworzył oczu. Mała rączka zacisnęła się na liście i spał dalej, nie wiedząc, że jest kimś niezwykłym, nie wiedząc, że jest sławny, nie wiedząc, że za kilka godzin zostanie obudzony wrzaskiem pani Dursley, otwierającej drzwi, by zabrać butelki z mlekiem, ani tego, że przez następne kilka tygodni będzie szturchany i szczypany przez swojego kuzyna Dudleya... Nie mógł wiedzieć, że w tym samym momencie różni ludzie, spotykający się potajemnie w róż nych miejscach kraju, wznosili szklanki i mówili przytłu mionym głosem:**

– **Za Harry'ego Pottera... za chłopca, który przeżył!**

– To koniec! – Ogłosił Minister wycierając chusteczką pot z czoła. Kto wiedział, że czytanie może być tak wyczerpujące.

– Ty zostawiłeś go na progu – zaczęła mówić Ginny zabójczym głosem.

– W listopadową noc… – kontynuowała Hermiona w tej samej intonacji.

– Kiedy reporter powiedział, że ma padać! CZYŚ TY OSZALAŁ ALBUSIE DUMBLEDORE? I TY MINERWO! SPODZIEWAŁAM SIĘ LEPIEJ OD CIEBIE! – Zaczęła krzyczeć pani Weasley.

Dyrektor jak i jego zastępca skulili się w sobie chcąc być niewidoczni. Gdy pani Weasley kontynuowała swoją tyradę połowa dziewcząt z Gryffindoru starała się spojrzeć na Harry'ego czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

– Wiedziałeś o tym Harry? – Zapytała z niepokojem Hermiona, gdy ona i Ginny uważnie przeszukiwały każdy widoczny cal ciała chłopaka sprawdzając czy na pewno wszystko jest z nim ok.

– Tak Mione. Wuj Vernon upewnił się, że wiem skąd pochodzę – powiedział chmurnie brunet.

– Och, Ry! – Wykrzyknęła szatynka i go uścisnęła.

Głośny wystrzał z różdżki dyrektora przywrócił spokój na sali.

– Kontynuujmy. Amelio, jeśli będziesz tak łaskawa.

– Oczywiście Dumbledore. Kolejny rozdział nazywa się: **Znikająca szyba – **przeczytała pani Bones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Humanozerca** – podział tomów faktycznie jest pod Harry'ego, ale mam również na to zgrabne wyjaśnienie, które pojawi się niedługo.

**LouiseValliere** – Szczerze mówiąc myślałam, że to oczywiste, dlaczego Lucjusz i Amelia się pojawili. Malfoy, kiedy tylko usłyszał, o co chodzi przekupił Knota. A Amelia była wymagana by potem aresztować zbrodniarzy ^^ Artur się doczepił, a aurorzy są gwardią przyboczną Knota.

Akcja dzieje się przed ostatnim spotkaniem GD, na którym Umbridge miała złapać członków tej grupy.

Za jakiekolwiek błędy bardzo przepraszam. Od prawie trzech lat czytam tylko i wyłącznie książki po angielsku, więc może coś zgrzytać. Swoją drogą, naprawdę angielskie wydanie jest o niebo lepsze od polskiego:)

– _Oczywiście Dumbledore. Kolejny rozdział nazywa się: __**Znikająca szyba –**__przeczytała pani Bones._

Rozdział II

**Znikająca Szyba.**

**Od czasu, gdy Dursleyowie znaleźli pod drzwiami swo jego siostrzeńca, minęło już prawie dziesięć lat, a Privet Drive wcale się nie zmieniło.**

- Nic? – Zapytała Susan z niedowierzaniem. – Coś musiało się zmienić!

- Nie, nic – odpowiedział jej Harry. – Moi krewni nie lubią zmian.

**Słońce wzeszło nad tym samym schludnym frontowym ogródkiem i oświetliło mo siężną czwórkę na drzwiach domu Dursleyów, a potem wśliznęło się do ich salonu, który był dokładnie taki sam, jak w ów wieczór, kiedy to w wieczornym dzienniku po jawiły się złowróżbne doniesienia o sowach. Ile czasu minęło, można się było zorientować tylko po fotografiach stojących na obramowaniu kominka. Dziesięć lat temu było tam mnóstwo zdjęć czegoś, co przypominało wielką, różową piłkę plażową w różnokolorowych czepkach,**

Wszyscy, którzy wiedzieli, co to jest piłka plażowa się roześmiali.

**ale Dudley Dursley już dawno przestał być berbeciem i teraz fotografie przedstawiały tęgiego chłopca o jasnych włosach: a to na swoim pierwszym rowerze, a to na karuzeli w wesołym miasteczku, przy komputerze z ojcem czy w ra mionach matki. W salonie nie było absolutnie nic, co by świadczyło, że w tym domu mieszka jeszcze jakiś inny chłopiec.**

- Czyli cię tam nie ma? – Zapytał drugoroczny ślizgon z nadzieją nie zważając na spojrzenia swoich domowników.

- Nie, Chris – powiedział mu Harry smutno. – Nadal tam jestem.

Wielka Sala patrzyła ze zdziwieniem na dwóch chłopców. Jakim cudem się znają? I jak mogą być tak przyjaźni dla siebie? Byli przecież swoimi odwiecznymi wrogami!

Ron patrzył na Harry'ego ze złością. Nie wolno się bratać z wrogiem! Wszyscy ślizgoni są źli! Tak było od… zawsze! Hermiona natomiast uśmiechnęła się do siebie, co nie uszło uwadze zaszokowanemu Mistrzowi Eliksirów.

Dwójka chłopców nie zważała na spojrzenia posyłane im przez innych ludzi.

**A jednak Harry Potter tam był i w tym momencie spał, choć nie miało to trwać długo. Ciotka Petunia już wstała i wkrótce rozległ się jej wrzaskliwy głos:**

**- Wstawaj! Dosyć tego spania! Już! Harry obudził się i podskoczył na łóżku. Ciotka znowu załomotała w drzwi.**

**- Wstawać! - Zaskrzeczała.**

Brunet skrzywił się na to. Jego ciotka miała krzyk, który mógłby realizować z krzykiem szyszymory.

Severusa Snape również się skrzywił. Doskonale pamiętał sławny krzyk _Tuney_. Bardzo często był jego odbiorcą i nie mógł nic poradzić na uczucie nagłej sympatii do tego _chłopca_.

- Ry, o której cię ona budziła? – Zapytała Hermiona. Wiedziała od chłopców, że Harry jest jednym z tych rannych ptaszków. _O ile oczywiście dzień wcześniej nie miał szlabanu z tą ropuchą_ – pomyślała i wysłała Umbridge zimne spojrzenie.

- Nie wiem, koło 6? – Wzruszył ramionami nastolatek i machnął ręką, aby czytać dalej. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że będzie musiał przy tym rozdziale pozostać bardzo spokojny.

**Harry usłyszał jej kroki zmierzające w kierunku kuchni, a potem brzęk patelni stawianej na kuchence. Przetoczył się na plecy i próbował przypomnieć sobie sen, z którego go wyrwano. To był dobry sen. Był w nim latający motocykl. Harry miał dziwne wrażenie, że śniło mu się to nie po raz pierwszy.**

- Cóż Harruś… - zaczął George.

- Mogłeś mieć takie wrażenie… - dodał Fred.

- Bo to nie był sen. – Dokończył Lee.

Harry posłał im tylko spojrzenie zanim się uśmiechnął. Czasem miał wrażenie, że gdyby nie to, że Lee jest blondynem, ta trójka mogłaby być trojaczkami.

**Ciotka powróciła pod drzwi.**

**- Wstałeś już? - zapytała.**

**- Prawie - odpowiedział Harry.**

**- No to wstawaj, chcę, żebyś przypilnował bekonu. I żeby mi się nie przypalił! Są urodziny Dudziaczka i wszystko ma być jak należy!**

- Kazali ci gotować? – Zapytała ze zdumieniem Ginny. – Miałeś tylko 11 lat!

- Od jak dawna to trwało? – Zapytał łagodnie Remus, chociaż jego wewnętrzny wilk szalał, co widać było po jego bursztynowo żółtych oczach. Wąchacz szczeknął jakby zgadzając się z pytaniem wilkołaka.

- Odkąd byłem wystarczająco wysoki, aby dosięgnąć sam kuchenki – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry, zanim dał znak pani Bones, która w tej właśnie chwili wyciągnęła pergamin i zaczęła na nim pisać.

Amelia zagotowała się sama w sobie. Co prawda, to, że Potter gotował dla swojej rodziny mogło nic nie znaczyć, ale intuicyjnie czuła, że to nie koniec nadużyć, jakie młody chłopak poniósł z rąk swoich krewnych. Severus z drugiej strony nie wiedział co myśleć. Czyżby rodzina Potter'a nie była taka, jaką sobie wyobrażał? _Nie, na pewno nie. Pewnie całują ziemię, po której stąpa – _pomyślał i skrzywił się. Jednak na wszelki wypadek i on wyjął pergamin i zapisał informację, której się dowiedział. Lucjusz Malfoy jednak zacisnął zęby. Żadne, ale to żadne magiczne dziecko nie powinno być tak traktowane. Nawet Potter.

George i Fred natomiast naśmiewali się z przezwiska Dudleya nadanego mu przez matkę wraz z tą połową szkoły, która nie była oburzona obowiązkiem gotowania Harry'ego.

**Harry jęknął.**

**- Co powiedziałeś? - Warknęła przez drzwi jego ciotka.**

**- Nic, nic...**

**Urodziny Dudleya - jak mógł o tym zapomnieć! Zwlókł się z łóżka i zaczął szukać skarpetek. Znalazł je pod łóżkiem i zanim włożył, wyciągnął z jednej pająka.**

Hermiona podniosła brwi i wymieniła spojrzenie z Nevillem. Oboje doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że Harry bardzo cenił porządek wokół siebie. Dean i Seamus zmarszczyli brwi. Coś było nie tak. Ron patrzył na swoich przyjaciół i tak jak oni zastanawiał się, co jest grane.

**Harry był przyzwyczajony do pająków,**

- Jak mogłeś się do nich przyzwyczaić? – Zapytał ze zdumieniem rudowłosy chłopak. Jego przyjaciel tylko wzruszył ramionami i skierował poważne spojrzenie na bliźniaków.

- To był naprawdę wyjątkowo okrutny żart. Zamienienie ulubionego misia waszego trzyletniego brata w pająka było bezduszne. Skutki tego trwają do dziś. Powinniście się wstydzić. - Bliźniacy spojrzeli ze zdumieniem na siebie. Nigdy tak o tym nie myśleli. – Musicie zdać sobie sprawę, że choć niektóre z waszych żartów wydają się być śmieszne, mogą mieć jednak katastrofalne skutki.

- Tak Harry – wymamrotali cicho Fred i George. – Przepraszamy Ron.

Remus z Wąchaczem spojrzeli na Snape wysyłając mu nieme przeprosiny. Nigdy nie chcieli krzywdzić. Severus rozpoznał spojrzenie i kiwnął głową przyjmując. Wszyscy popełnili błędy. Teraz będą musieli się postarać je naprawić.

**bo w komórce pod scho dami było ich pełno, a tam właśnie sypiał.**

_I przyszło – _pomyślał Harry. Od początku zdawał sobie sprawę, że w jakieś części tych książek jego komórka będzie wymieniona.

W Wielkiej Sali zapadła. Nie było żadnych szeptów, które od początku towarzyszyły czytaniu. Brunet rozejrzał się dyskretnie. Na twarzach wszystkich widoczne było identyczne niedowierzanie. Westchnął wewnętrznie i zaczął odliczać.

_10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3…2…1_

BUM!

To Hagrid uderzył pięścią w stół. Wszystkich wyrwało z otępienia. Pani Bones szaleńczo pisała, tak samo jak Severus, do którego przyłączyła się pani Pomfrey. Głowa jego domu, wraz z panią Weasley, Remusem i okazjonalnie Snape'em, który w tym czasie odrywał się od pisania, krzyczeli na dyrektora. Lucjusz Malfoy wymienił spojrzenia z synem. Oboje w głębi duszy dziękowali wszystkim bóstwom jakie znali, że nie ma tu z nimi Narcyzy Malfoy. Fakt, że to Potter był tak traktowany byłby dla niej nie ważny. Narcyza bardzo poważnie brała sobie do serca dobrobyt dzieci.

Hermiona i Ron szeptali ze sobą, po czym na raz odwrócili się do Harry'ego i posłali mu spojrzenie.

- Wiem, że powinienem wam to powiedzieć. I tak, bardzo was przepraszam. Ale jakoś ta informacja nie zgrała się z żadnym tematem rozmów – wymamrotał ciemnowłosy chłopak. Cieszył się, że ćwiczył z Hermioną panowanie nad gniewem. Inaczej z całą pewnością już dawno by wybuchł.

Szatynka wywróciła oczami i prychnęła. Milczała przez chwilę, a następnie westchnęła i spojrzała na Rona.

- Ja ci wybaczam, bo rozumiem to Ry. I naprawdę nie sądzę, że to jedyny powód, dla którego nam nic nie powiedziałeś – powiedziała dziewczyna.

- Miona ma rację, bracie. Jednak, kiedy skończymy czytać te przeklęte książki będziemy musieli porozmawiać – ostrzegł spokojnie Ron. Pani Weasley i Remus, którzy właśnie zaprzestali krzyków na Dumbledore'a spojrzeli na całą trójkę dziwnie. Wiedzieli, że ich przyjaźń jest bardzo mocna, ale odczytywanie swoich myśli i uczuć z jednego spojrzenia to było, co innego. I od kiedy zachowywali się oni tak dojrzale? Dobrze, Hermiona zawsze taka była, ale Ron i Harry?

Remus przytulił mocno swojego honorowego chrześniaka, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że wszystko z nim w porządku.

- Co się stało? – Zapytał brunet. Remus zwykle był naprawdę oszczędny w takich ruchach.

- Chyba po prostu było mi to potrzebne. Wiesz, wilkowi nie podoba się to, co się stało z jego szczenięciem – odpowiedział mu szatyn, po czym dodał – poza tym, twój ojciec chrzestny sam by to zrobił gdyby mógł. Wąchacz zgadzając się z Lupinem szczeknął dwa razy i wywiesił jęzor w imitacji psiego uśmiechu.

Gdy wszystko w miarę się uspokoiło, Amelia odchrząknęła i zaczęła dalej czytać.

**Ubrał się i poszedł do kuchni. Stołu prawie nie było widać spod prezentów dla Dudleya. Wyglądało na to, że jest tam nowy komputer, który Dudley chciał dostać, a także tele wizor i rower wyścigowy.**

Profesor Burbage zapisała wszystkie nazwy i uśmiechnęła się. Dzięki Harry'emu nie będzie musiała uczyć swojego przedmiotu pod program ministerstwa.

**Harry nie miał pojęcia, po co mu ten rower, bo Dudley był gruby i nie uprawiał żadnego****sportu - chyba że za dyscyplinę sportową uzna się bicie słabszych.**

**Jego ulubionym workiem treningowym był właśnie Harry, ale nieczęsto udawało mu się go złapać. Harry był bardzo szybki, choć wcale na to nie wyglądał.**

- O tak, jest szybki. Czasami mam wrażenie, że teleportacja trwałaby dłużej – powiedział z przekąsem Ron zarabiając przy tym groźne spojrzenie od Harry'ego i potakujące kiwnięcia głową od kolegów.

- A ja myślałem, że masz tak tylko na miotle! – Zawołał Draco z drugiego końca Sali. Harry wymamrotał coś pod nosem co sprawiło, że Remus zachichotał.

**Być może miało to coś wspólnego z mieszkaniem w cie mnej komórce, ale Harry był bardzo mały i chudy jak na swój wiek.**

- Na pewno panie Potter – odezwała się pani Pomfrey. – Twoi rodzice byli dość wysocy z tego co pamiętam. Sprawdzimy to przy najbliższej przerwie.

**A sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze mniejszego i szczu plejszego niż w rzeczywistości, bo nosił wyłącznie stare ubrania po Dudleyu, który był prawie cztery razy od niego większy.**

- Nie kupili ci nawet własnego ubrania? Ci… dranie! – Powiedział ze złością Artur Weasley. Jego rodzina spojrzała na niego zszokowana. Pan Weasley słynął z łagodnego usposobienia i głębokiej miłości do wszystkiego co mugolskie.

- A ty się Potter dziwisz, czemu nienawidzę mugoli – zwrócił się do Harry'ego młodszy Malfoy.

- Czyli ja powinienem nienawidzić czarodziei, bo to jeden z nich zaatakował moją rodzinę? – Odgryzł się brunet. W Wielkiej Sali znowu zapadła cisza. Sam pomysł, że Harry Potter nienawidziłby magicznego świata był śmieszny. A jednak przecież miał takie prawo. Zwłaszcza po tym jak czarodziejski świat ciągle zmienia zdanie o ich Zbawicielu.

**Harry miał drobną buzię, kościste kolana, czarne włosy i jasne, zielone oczy. Nosił okrągłe okulary, zawsze poklejone celuloidową taśmą, bo od czasu do czasu Dudleyowi udawało się jednak trafić go w nos. Jedyną rzeczą, którą Harry lubił w swoim wyglądzie, była bardzo cienka blizna na czole, przypominająca zygzak błyskawicy**.

- Ty ją lubiłeś? – Zapytała zdziwiona Hermiona. Odkąd poznała Harry'ego Jamesa Potter'a wiedziała, że jednym z jego największych celów i pragnień w życiu jest pozbycie się tej blizny.

- Ona czyniła mnie kimś innym od moich krewnych. Była fajna – odpowiedział ciemnowłosy nastolatek wzruszając ramionami.

**Miał ją od dawna i pamiętał, że kiedy był bardzo mały, zapytał ciotkę Petunię, skąd ją ma.**

**- To pamiątka po wypadku samochodowym, w którym zginęli twoi rodzice - odpowiedziała. - I nie zadawaj pytań.**

- To jak masz się uczyć? – Zapytał Jason, jeden z szóstorocznych Krukonów.

- O to chodzi, masz się nie uczyć – odpowiedział sucho Harry. – Jeśli byś się uczył wiedziałbyś wtedy, że oni są głupi.

Wszyscy profesorowie zastanawiali się czy to właśnie przez tę zasadę Potter nigdy nie zadał im żadnego pytania odnośnie lekcji.

Wszyscy, którzy chociaż w przelocie poznali państwa Potter byli wściekli na Dursleyów za tak ohydne kłamstwa na temat ich śmierci.

_**Nie zadawaj pytań**_** - to była pierwsza zasada rządząca spokojnym życiem państwa Dursleyów.**

**Wuj Vernon wszedł do kuchni, gdy Harry przewracał bekon na drugą stronę.**

**- Uczesz się! - Warknął wuj na dzień dobry.**

**Przynajmniej raz w tygodniu wuj Vernon spoglądał znad gazety i donośnym głosem oznajmiał, że Harry powinien się ostrzyc. Harry musiał się strzyc o wiele częściej niż reszta chłopców z jego klasy razem wzięta, ale niewiele to pomagało - włosy natychmiast mu odrastały.**

**Harry smażył już jajka, kiedy do kuchni wszedł Dudley z matką. Dudley był bardzo podobny do wuja Vernona.**

**Miał duży, różowy nos, wodniste niebieskie oczy i gęste jasne włosy, przylizane gładko na wielkiej głowie. On też prawie nie miał szyi. Ciotka Petunia często mówiła, że Dudley wygląda jak amorek, natomiast Harry często mówił, że Dudley wygląda jak prosię w peruce.**

Każdy w Wielkiej Sali wybuchnął śmiechem. Mało kto wiedział, że piątoroczny gryfon może być tak zabawny.

**Harry postawił talerze z jajkami i bekonem na stole, co nie było łatwe z powodu ilości prezentów, które Dudley właśnie żmudnie przeliczał. Kiedy skończył, twarz mu się wyciągnęła.**

**- Trzydzieści sześć - oznajmił, patrząc na matkę i ojca. - O dwa mniej niż w zeszłym roku.**

Każdy spojrzał z niedowierzaniem. Tyle prezentów na jedną osobę?

**- Kochanie, nie policzyłeś prezentu od cioci Marge. Widzisz, jest pod tym wielkim od mamusi i tatusia.**

**- No dobra, więc trzydzieści siedem - powiedział Dudley, czerwony na twarzy. Harry, który zorientował się już, że nadchodzi jeden z napadów złości Dudleya, zaczął szybko połykać swój bekon, na wypadek, gdyby Dudley przewrócił stół.**

- Draco jeśli kiedykolwiek ty zaczniesz tak postępować odbiorę ci wszystkie przywileje i pokaże jak czarodziej powinien się zachowywać – powiedział ostrzegawczo Lucjusz Malfoy co w wolnym tłumaczeniu znaczyło „tak ci wleje na goły tyłek, że przez miesiąc nie będziesz mógł usiąść".

**Ciotka Petunia najwyraźniej też wyczuła niebezpieczeństwo, bo powiedziała szybko:**

**- I kupimy ci dzisiaj jeszcze dwa prezenty. Co ty na to, misiaczku? Jeszcze dwa prezenty. W porządku?**

**Dudley zastanawiał się w milczeniu. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby go to kosztowało wiele wysiłku.**

**- Więc będę miał trzydzieści... - Zaczął powoli - trzydzieści...**

**- Trzydzieści dziewięć, cukiereczku - dokończyła za niego ciotka Petunia.**

**- Aha. - Dudley usiadł ciężko przy stole i chwycił najbliższą paczkę. - No to w porządku. Wuj Vernon zacmokał.**

**- Nasz mały spryciarz potrafi dbać o swoje interesy!****Zupełnie jak jego ojciec. Tak trzymać, Dudley! - Poczochrał synowi włosy.**

Krzyki takie jak „on to popiera!" i „grubas nie umie nawet liczyć!" słychać była w całej sali.

**W tym momencie zadzwonił telefon i ciotka Petunia poszła go odebrać, a Harry i wuj Vernon obserwowali, jak Dudley rozpakowuje rower wyścigowy, kamerę wideo, zdalnie sterowany samolot, szesnaście nowych gier kompu terowych i magnetowid. Rozpakowywał właśnie złoty zega rek na rękę, kiedy wróciła ciotka Petunia. Na jej twarzy malował się gniew i niepokój.**

**- Złe nowiny, Vernon - oznajmiła. - Pani Figg złamała nogę. Nie może go zabrać - wskazała głową Harry'ego.**

**Dudley otworzył usta z przerażenia, a Harry'emu mocniej zabiło serce. W każde urodziny rodzice zabierali Dudleya i któregoś z jego kolegów na cały dzień do miasta, do weso łego miasteczka, McDonalda albo do kina. W każde urodziny Dudleya Harry'ego zostawiano u pani Figg, lekko zwariowa nej staruszki, która mieszkała dwie ulice dalej. Harry nienawidził tego domu. Śmierdziało tam kapustą, a pani Figg zmuszała go do oglądania zdjęć wszystkich swoich kotów.**

**- No i co? - zapytała ciotka Petunia, patrząc na Harry'ego, jakby on to zaplanował.**

- Tak, bo jedenastolatek zrobiłby coś takiego – stwierdził sarkastycznie Roger Davis.

**Harry wiedział, że powinno mu być przykro z powodu złamania nogi przez panią Figg, ale nie było to łatwe, bo bardzo się cieszył, że dopiero za rok będzie zmuszony do ponownego oglądania Maleństwa, Śnieżki, Pazurka i Czubatka.**

- Harry! – krzyknęła oburzona Ginny. Była wielką fanką kotów.

- Lubię koty. W zasadzie lubię wszystkie zwierzęta. Ale pani Figg mówiła o nich ciągle. I cały czas pokazywała ich zdjęcia. – Bronił się Potter.

**- Możemy zadzwonić do Marge - podsunął wuj Vernon.**

**- Nie bądź głupi, Vernon, ona go nie znosi.**

- Ja jej również – mruknął Harry do Hermiony.

- Czy to jest ta… - zaczął Ron zaczynając się uśmiechać.

- Tak - odpowiedział mu przyjaciel. Weasley przybił mu piątkę i wyszczerzył się do Granger. Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami, ale również się uśmiechnęła. Każdy, kto zranił jej przyjaciela zasługiwał na karę.

- Trzeci rok – mruknęło Złote Trio, kiedy zauważyło pytający wzrok innych ludzi.

**Dursleyowie często rozmawiali o Harrym tak, jakby go nie było - albo raczej jakby był opóźniony w rozwoju i nie mógł ich zrozumieć.**

- Sami są opóźnieni w rozwoju – mruknęła Tonks do Kingsleya. Nie podobało jej się jak ci _ludzie_ traktują jej „małego" kuzyna. Kingsleya chrząknął zgadzając się z nią. Połowa magicznego świata oddałaby życie, żeby wychowywać Chłopca – Który – Przeżył, a ci mugole traktują go jak śmiecia. To się po prostu nie mieści w głowie.

**- A ta jak-jej-tam, twoja przyjaciółka... Yvonne?**

**- Jest na urlopie na Majorce - warknęła ciotka Pe tunia.**

**- Możecie mnie po prostu zostawić tutaj - zaproponował z nadzieją w sercu Harry (mógłby oglądać, co zechce w telewizji, a może nawet dorwać się do komputera Dudleya).**

- Raczej nie, to czyniłoby cię zbyt szczęśliwym – powiedziała pierwszoroczna krukonka.

- Tak, Alex, sam do tego doszedłem parę lat temu – odpowiedział jej gryfon i uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Większość szkoły, wraz z nauczycielami i gośćmi, zastanawiało się skąd Harry znam imiona większości uczniów.

**Ciotka Petunia wyglądała, jakby właśnie przełknęła cy trynę.**

**- I po powrocie zastać dom w ruinach? - prychnęła.**

**- Nie wysadzę domu w powietrze - zapewnił Har ry, ale nikt go nie słuchał.**

- Nie, zostawiłem to panu Weasleyowi – zaśmiał się brunet.

- Słucham? Artur, o czym on mówi? – Domagała się głośno odpowiedzi Pani Weasley.

- Nie ważne, kochanie. Jestem pewien, że gdzieś w tych książkach będzie o tym wspomniane – powiedział spokojnie głowa rodziny Weasley przełykając ślinę.

**- Może zabierzemy go do zoo - powiedziała wolno ciotka Petunia - i... zostawimy w samochodzie...**

**- To nowy samochód i nie pozwolę, by siedział w nim sam...**

- Martwisz się o samochód, ty draniu, a nie o swojego bratanka. – Zaczęła mruczeć Hermiona jednocześnie szukając swojej różdżki. – Czy on ci wygląda na psa?

Harry próbował uspokoić jednocześnie swoją przyjaciółkę i Remusa. To było dość trudne zadanie, gdyż wilkołak przez cały rozdział był na skraju wybuchu.

**Dudley zaczął głośno płakać. Tak naprawdę nie płakał****- minęło już wiele lat, odkąd płakał naprawdę - ale wiedział, że jeśli się wykrzywi i zawyje, dostanie od matki wszystko, czego zapragnie.**

**- Nie płacz, mój buziaczku, mamusia nie pozwoli zepsuć ci twojego święta! - zawołała, biorąc go w ramiona.**

**- Ja... nie... chcę... żeby on... sz-sz-szedł z naaaami!****- zawył Dudley pomiędzy dwoma głośnymi szlochami.**

**- On zawsze wszystko psuuuuje! - I wykrzywił się złośliwie do Harry'ego spod ramienia matki. Właśnie wtedy rozległ się dzwonek.**

- Bachor. – Było słychać w całym pomieszczeniu.

**- Och, mój Boże, już są! - powiedziała gorączkowo ciotka Petunia i w chwilę później wszedł najlepszy przyjaciel Dudleya, Piers Polkiss, ze swoją matką. Piers był kościstym chłopcem o szczurzej twarzy. Zwykle to on trzymał ofiary****z tyłu za ręce, kiedy Dudley je bił. Dudley natychmiast przestał udawać, że płacze.**

- Czyli nie jest to prawdziwa przyjaźń – powiedział głośno Ron.

- Tak, przy prawdziwych przyjaciołach możesz płakać i mieć pewność, że zawsze będą oni z tobą i nigdy cię nie wyśmieją – powiedziała poważnie Hermiona.

Potter uśmiechnął się do swoich przyjaciół. Dla niego oni byli więcej niż przyjaciółmi, byli _rodziną_.

**Pół godziny później Harry, nie wierząc we własne szczęście, siedział z Piersem i Dudleyem na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu Dursleyów, po raz pierwszy w życiu jadąc do zoo. Ciotka i wuj nie byli w stanie wymyślić, co z nim zrobić, więc, chcąc nie chcąc, musieli go zabrać. Przed odjazdem wuj Vernon wziął go jednak na bok.**

**- Ostrzegam cię, chłopcze - powiedział, przysuwa jąc swoją wielką purpurową twarz do twarzy Harry'ego - wystarczy jeden głupi dowcip... a nie wyjdziesz z komórki aż do Bożego Narodzenia.**

Profesor McGonagall prychnęła ze złości i spojrzała Albusa, wysyłając mu spojrzenie godne bazyliszka.

- Ja mówiłam Tobie, mówiłam niezliczoną ilość razy, że ci mugole nie nadają się na opiekunów Harry'ego Potter'a! Do diabła, żadne dziecko nie powinno mieć z nimi kontaktu!

- Masz rację Minerwo. Omówimy to, kiedy będzie czas na przerwę – odpowiedział jej zrezygnowany Dumbledore.

Severus Snape uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Dyrektor będzie miał iście piekielną rozmowę z paroma wściekłymi czarownicami. Prawie mu go było żal, _prawie_.

**- Nic nie zrobię - zarzekał się Harry. - Naprawdę...**

**Ale wuj Vernon wcale mu nie uwierzył. Nikt mu nigdy nie wierzył.**

McGonagall spojrzała ze wstydem na siebie. Ona również nie uwierzyła chłopcu, kiedy mówił, że ktoś chce ukraść kamień.

**Problem polegał na tym, że wokół Harry'ego często zdarzały się dziwne rzeczy, a Dursleyów trudno było przekonać, że to nie jego wina.**

**Kiedyś ciotka Petunia wściekła się na niego, bo wrócił od fryzjera, wyglądając tak, jakby w ogóle u niego nie był, więc złapała nożyce kuchenne i obcięła mu włosy tuż przy głowie, pozostawiając tylko grzywkę, „żeby przykryć tę okropną bliznę". Dudley pękał ze śmiechu na jego widok, a Harry spędził bezsenną noc, wyobrażając sobie, co się będzie działo w szkole. Następnego ranka stwierdził jednak, że włosy całkowicie mu odrosły, jakby ciotka Petunia wcale ich nie obcinała. Za karę przesiedział przez tydzień w komórce, chociaż próbował im wytłumaczyć, że nie potrafi wyjaśnić, w jaki sposób tak szybko odrosły**.

- Naprawdę Harry? – Poderwała się Tonks. – To bardzo możliwe, że jesteś metamorfomagiem. W naszej rodzinie zdolność ta przechodzi poprzez krew. I oczywiście, nie będziesz nim w pełni, bo dawno byś już okazał pewne symptomy, ale może masz możliwość zmiany koloru oczu, długości włosów i tym podobne.

- Jesteśmy spokrewnieni? – Zapytał zszokowany Potter.

- Oczywiście, nie wiedziałeś? Twoja babka była Blackówną, a skoro moja matka urodziła się, jako Black to czyni nas to kuzynami – odpowiedziała mu Tonks.

- Nikt mi nie powiedział. W zasadzie każdy mi mówił, że nie mam rodziny. – Wzruszył ramionami nastolatek.

- Zaraz chwila, jesteś Blackówną? – Zapytał zdziwiony Draco.

Tonks spojrzała na niego i prychnęła.

- Nimfadora Tonks, córka Andromedy Tonks z domu Black, wydziedziczonej za małżeństwo z mugolakiem – przedstawiła się niechętnie aurorka. – I nazwij mnie moim imieniem a cię przeklnę, kuzynie.

**Innym razem ciotka Petunia próbowała go zmusić do włożenia ohydnego starego swetra (brązowego z pomarańczowymi pomponikami). Im ostrzej się zabierała do włożenia mu go przez głowę, tym bardziej sweter się kurczył, aż w końcu pasował znakomicie na lalkę, ale z pewnością nie na Harry'ego.**

Parvati i Lavender zadrżały i spojrzały sympatycznie na Harry'ego.

- Nie winimy cię, Harry.

**Ciotka Petunia uznała, że musiał się skurczyć w praniu i tym razem, ku jego uldze, Harry nie został ukarany.**

Remus odetchnął z ulgą. Jedna kara mniej.

**Wpadł natomiast w spore kłopoty, kiedy pewnego razu stwierdzono, że siedzi na dachu szkolnej kuchni. Jak zwykle ścigała go banda Dudleya, kiedy nagle, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, nie wyłączając samego Harry'ego, znalazł się na kominie.**

Wszyscy w Wielkiej Sali spojrzeli na Pottera.

- Czy ty się aportowałeś? – Zapytał z niedowierzaniem Lucjusz.

- Nie wiem, może. Znaczy się, biegłem, potem było pyk i nagle siedziałem na kominie. – Wzruszył ramionami chłopak. Każdy nadal patrzył na niego. – Co?

- Nic Harry, zupełnie nic – powiedział rozbawiony Dumbledore. Profesorowie spojrzeli na siebie. Będą musieli przyjrzeć się Potter'owi bardziej dokładnie. To był kawałek bardzo potężnej magii.

**Państwo Dursleyowie otrzymali bardzo niemiły list od dyrektorki szkoły, w którym żaliła się, że Harry łazi po dachach. A próbował tylko (jak krzyczał do wuja Vernona przez zamknięte drzwi komórki) wskoczyć za wielki zbiornik na śmieci tuż obok drzwi do kuchni. Harry przypuszczał, że to silny podmuch wiatru musiał go porwać aż na dach.**

- Naprawdę Harry? – Zapytali ze śmiechem bliźniacy Weasley. – Wiatr cię porwał? Musimy nauczyć cię wymyślać lepsze wymówki.

- Spokojnie, nauczyłem się robić to lepiej. – Wyszczerzył się Harry.

Pani Weasley załamała ręce. Nie dość, że Fred i George zachowują się nieodpowiedzialnie to jeszcze próbują zdemoralizować tego słodkiego chłopca.

**Ale dzisiaj miało być inaczej. Warto było znieść nawet towarzystwo Dudleya i Piersa, żeby być w miejscach, które nie przypominają szkoły, ciemnej komórki pod schodami albo śmierdzącego kapustą saloniku pani Figg.**

Hermiona i Ron jęknęli.

- Co? – Zapytał obronnie brunet.

- Musiałeś kusić swoje szczęście, prawda Ry?

- Tak kolego, nie mogłeś sobie tego darować?

- Nie jestem taki zły. – Obruszył się Potter. Fakt, często bywał w sytuacji życia i śmierci, ale to właśnie dzięki jego szczęściu udawało mu się przeżyć.

Jego przyjaciele tylko pokręcili głowami.

**Podczas jazdy wuj Vernon użalał się przed ciotką Petu nią. A lubił użalać się na wszystko: na ludzi w pracy, na Harry'ego, na radę nadzorczą, na Harry'ego, na bank, na Harry'ego, a była to tylko drobna część jego ulubionych tematów. Tym razem uskarżał się na motocykle.**

**- ...rozbijają się wszędzie jak maniacy... ci młodzi chuligani - powiedział, kiedy wyprzedził ich jakiś motocykl.**

**- Śnił mi się motocykl - powiedział Harry, przypo minając sobie nagle swój sen. - Leciał w powietrzu.**

- Miałem tylko 10 lat! I byłem podekscytowany! – Krzyknął od razu Harry, zanim ktokolwiek mógłby wyśmiać jego głupotę.

**Mało brakowało, a wuj Vernon uderzyłby w samochód jadący przed nimi. Odwrócił się z twarzą przypominającą olbrzymi burak z wąsami i ryknął na Harry'ego:**

**- MOTOCYKLE NIE LATAJĄ! Dudley i Pierś zachichotali.**

- Morgana Syriusza, owszem – powiedział wesoło Remus. Wąchacz koło niego zawył. Jak on za nią tęsknił. Harry parsknął. Usłyszał dość sporo o niej podczas świątecznej przerwy.

**- Wiem, że nie latają - oświadczył Harry. - To był tylko sen.**

**Prawdę mówiąc, żałował, że w ogóle się odezwał. Jednego tylko Dursleyowie nie znosili jeszcze bardziej od zadawa nia im pytań: kiedy mówił o czymś, co zachowywało się nie tak, jak powinno, bez względu, czy było to we śnie, czy w kreskówce. Uważali to po prostu za niebezpieczne.**

**Była to bardzo słoneczna sobota i zoo odwiedziło mnóstwo rodzin. Przy wejściu Dursleyowie kupili Dudleyowi i Piersowi wielkie lody czekoladowe, a potem kupili taniego cytrynowego loda Harry'emu, ponieważ nie zdążyli go od ciągnąć od samochodu z lodami, zanim uśmiechnięta sprzedawczyni zapytała go, co sobie wybrał. Nie jest zły, myślał Harry, liżąc loda i obserwując goryla, który drapał się po głowie i wyglądał zupełnie jak Dudley, tyle, że nie miał jasnych włosów.**

- Biedny goryl. - Odezwała się Luna swoim normalnym marzycielskim głosem. Wszyscy się śmiali. Fred i George spojrzeli na Harry'ego, zrobili szczeniackie oczy i spytali jednym głosem.

- Harruś nie chcesz może zacząć z nami płatać figli?

Brunet rzucił okiem na przerażone twarze profesorów. Większość z nich miała przyjemność uczyć Huncwotów. I jeśli James sprawiał kłopoty, to jego syn mógłby zniszczyć zamek. W końcu miał również geny Lily, a ona też nie była święta.

- Nie, dziękuję. Jestem zbyt zajęty ratowaniem świata – odpowiedział uśmiechnięty. Na twarzach nauczycieli odmalowała się ulga. Po czym nachylił się do identycznych rudzielców i szepnął. – Ale może będę mógł czasami pomóc.

**Harry już dawno nie przeżył tak cudownego przedpołudnia. Trzymał się blisko Dursleyów, więc Dudley i Piers, których wkrótce znudziło oglądanie zwierząt, nie mogli oddać się swojemu ulubionemu hobby, jakim było poszturchiwanie, kopanie i szczypanie Harry'ego. Lunch zjedli w miejscowej restauracji, a kiedy Dudley dostał ataku złego humoru, bo na jego ciastku było za mało kremu, wuj Vernon kupił mu drugie, a Harry'emu pozwolono skończyć pierwsze.**

**Po zjedzeniu deseru Harry poczuł, że to wszystko jest za piękne, aby trwało długo.**

Najlepsi przyjaciele Pottera jęknęli i rzucili mu spojrzenie. Brunet uśmiechnął się tylko niewinnie i wzruszył ramionami.

**Potem poszli do pawilonu z gadami. W środku było zimno i ciemno; wzdłuż ścian biegł rząd podświetlonych okien. Za nimi pełzały po pniach, gałęziach i kamieniach jaszczurki i węże najróżniejszych gatunków. Dudley i Piers ****chcieli zobaczyć wielkie jadowite kobry i grube pytony, mogące zmiażdżyć człowieka. Dudley szybko wypatrzył największego gada. Wyglądał, jakby mógł owinąć się wokół samochodu wuja Vernona i zmiażdżyć go tak, by przypominał pojemnik na śmieci, ale w tym momencie wyraźnie nie był w odpowiednim nastroju. Prawdę mówiąc, po prostu mocno spal. Dudley przycisnął nos do szyby, wpatrując się w połyskujące brązowe sploty.**

**- Zrób, żeby się poruszył - poprosił ojca płaczliwym tonem.**

**Wuj Vernon zastukał palcami w szybę, ale wąż ani drgnął.**

**- Zrób to jeszcze raz - zajęczał Dudley. Wuj Vernon zabębnił w szybę knykciami, ale wąż drzemał dalej.**

**- To jest okropnie nudne - oświadczył Dudley i odszedł.**

**Harry podszedł do szyby i wpatrzył się intensywnie w węża. Nie byłby wcale zaskoczony, gdyby okazało się, że wąż po prostu zdechł z nudów - nie miał żadnego towarzystwa prócz tych wszystkich głupich ludzi, którzy przez cały dzień bębnili palcami w szybę, starając się zakłócić mu spokój. To jeszcze gorsze od spania w komórce pod schodami, do której zbliżała się tylko ciotka Petunia, żeby rano załomotać w drzwi. No i mógł z niej wychodzić…**

- Czy ty porównujesz się z wężem? – Spytał rozbawiony Remus.

- Tak, on miał takie samotne życie. – Westchnął Harry. Wilkołak pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową. Ślizgoni spojrzeli na Potter'a dziwnie.

**Nagle wąż otworzył paciorkowate oczy. Powoli, bardzo powoli podniósł głowę - teraz jego oczy znalazły się na poziomie oczu Harry'ego.**

_**Mrugnął do niego**_**.**

**Harry wytrzeszczył oczy, a potem rozejrzał się szybko dookoła, żeby się upewnić, czy nikt tego nie widział. Upew niwszy się, spojrzał znów na węża i też puścił do niego oko.**

- I ty uważałeś, że to normalne? – Zdziwił się ironicznie Draco.

- No coż, dla mnie to było normalne. To wszystko zależy od definicji. – Uśmiechnął się lekko brunet. Im dłużej czytał tym o wiele swobodniej czuł się wokół wszystkich.

**Wąż wskazał głową na wuja Vernona i Dudleya, a potem spojrzał na sufit. Harry'emu wydało się oczywiste, że znaczy to: „Muszę to znosić przez cały czas".**

**- Wiem - mruknął Harry, chociaż nie był pewny, czy wąż go słyszy. - To musi być naprawdę przykre. Wąż żywo pokiwał głową.**

**- Skąd pochodzisz? - zapytał Harry. Wąż dźgnął ogonem niewielką tabliczkę tuż za szybą. Harry zerknął na nią. Boa dusiciel, Brazylia.**

**- Fajnie tam było?**

**Boa dusiciel dźgnął ponownie tabliczkę, a Harry przeczytał: Ten okaz wyhodowany został w zoo.**

**- Aha, rozumiem... więc nigdy nie byłeś w Brazylii?**

- Harry, czy ty rozmawiałeś z wężem o Brazylii? – Zapytała Hermiona. Jej kąciki ust drgały z rozbawienia. Jej przyjaciel mruknął coś pod nosem i zaczerwienił się.

**Kiedy wąż potrząsnął głową, za plecami Harry'ego rozległ się ogłuszający wrzask, który sprawił, że obaj podskoczyli.**

**- DUDLEY! PANIE DURSLEY! CHODŹCIE I PO PATRZCIE NA TEGO WĘŻA! NIE UWIERZYCIE, CO ON ROBI!**

**Dudley pospieszył ku nim swoim kaczkowatym kro kiem.**

**- Zjeżdżaj - rozkazał, uderzając Harry'ego w żebra. Harry, zaskoczony, upadł na betonową posadzkę. To, co wydarzyło się w następnej chwili, stało się tak szybko, że nikt nie zauważył, jak w jednej sekundzie Pierś i Dudley wlepiali nosy w szybę, w następnej odskoczyli do tyłu, wrzeszcząc z przerażenia.**

**Harry usiadł i aż go zatkało: przednia szyba zniknęła. Wielki wąż odwinął się błyskawicznie i ześliznął na posadzkę. Wszyscy obecni w terrarium zaczęli krzyczeć i tłoczyć się do wyjść**.

- Panie Potter mógłby mi pan powiedzieć, jakim cudem ma pan problemy z Zaklęciem Znikania? – McGonagall spojrzała na swojego ucznia ze zdziwienia. Harry tylko uśmiechnął się do niej niewinnie.

**Harry mógłby przysiąc, że kiedy wąż prześlizgiwał się obok niego, usłyszał syczący głos:**

**- Brazylio, przybywam... Graciasss, amigo.**

- Przynajmniej jest to uprzejmy wąż – westchnęła Hermiona.

Harry spojrzał na nią.

- Większość węży jest bardzo uprzejma. Oczywiście, bazyliszek był wyjątkiem, ale sądzę, że to raczej wina Voldemorta a nie jej. – Poinformował ją Potter. Remus chwycił się stołu. Gdzie, do diabła, jego szczenię spotkało bazyliszka?

**Opiekun terrarium był w stanie silnego szoku.**

**- Ale ta szyba - powtarzał w kółko. - Gdzie się podziała szyba?**

**Dyrektor zoo osobiście nalał ciotce Petunii filiżankę mocnej, słodkiej herbaty, przepraszając ją nieustannie. Piers i Dudley coś bełkotali. Harry był pewny, że wąż, przesuwając się obok nich po podłodze, tylko żartobliwie chapnął ich w pięty, ale zanim doszli do samochodu, Dudley opowiadał, że niewiele brakowało, a straciłby nogę, podczas gdy Piers przysięgał, że wąż owinął się wokół niego, chcąc go zmiażdżyć. Najgorsze było jednak to, że kiedy Piers trochę się uspokoił, powiedział:**

**- Harry akurat z nim rozmawiał. Prawda, Harry?**

- Co za kretyn! – Krzyknął Chris. Brunet uśmiechnął się do niego. Aleks odwróciła się, aby spojrzeć na chłopca.

- Przyjaźni się z Dudleyem, więc czego się spodziewałeś?

**Wuj Vernon odczekał, aż Piers znajdzie się bezpiecznie w swoim domu, po czym zabrał się za Harry'ego. Był tak wściekły, że ledwo mógł mówić. Udało mu się tylko wybeł kotać:**

**- Precz... do komórki... siedzieć tam... bez jedzenia - po czym opadł na fotel. Ciotka Petunia musiała mu natychmiast podać dużą brandy**.

- Oni cię głodzili! – Wszyscy w Wielkiej Sali się oburzyli. Pani Pomfrey wraz ze Snape'em sprawdzali swoje listy dodając kolejne eliksiry, które mógłby pomóc na problem Potter'a.

Amelia Bones zapisała nową informację na pergaminie i dalej czytała.

**Harry leżał w swojej ciemnej komórce, żałując, że nie ma zegarka. Nie miał pojęcia, która może być godzina, i nie wiedział, czy Dursleyowie już zasnęli. Dopóki nie zasnęli, nie mógł ryzykować wymknięcia się do kuchni po coś do zjedzenia.**

- A więc dlatego trudno go złapać – mruknął Severus do Minerwy. – Miał dużo praktyki.

**Mieszkał u Dursleyów już prawie dziesięć lat, dziesięć żałosnych lat od czasu, gdy był niemowlęciem, a jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku. Nie pamiętał, czy był wtedy z nimi w tym samochodzie. Czasami, kiedy wytężał pamięć podczas długich godzin spędzanych w ciemnej komórce, miewał dziwną wizję: oślepiający błysk zielonego światła i palący ból w czole.**

Każdy dyszał na to objawienie. Ten chłopak pamiętał taką straszną rzecz.

Ron spojrzał na swego przyjaciela ze smutkiem. Wiedział, że dzięki Dementorom pamięta on jeszcze więcej.

**Przypuszczał, że mogło to być wspomnienie tego wypadku, nie potrafił sobie jednak wyobrazić, skąd pochodziło zielone światło. Nie pamiętał też w ogóle swoich rodziców. Ciotka i wuj nigdy o nich nie mówili, a jemu nie wolno było zadawać pytań. W domu nie było ani jednej ich fotografii.**

- Dzięki Hagridowi mam ich zdjęcia – oznajmił Harry i uśmiechnął się do półolbrzyma.

- Panie Potter, w szkole jest dużo zdjęć byłych studentów. Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci niektóre skopiować – powiedziała głowa jego domu.

- Ja również mam parę zdjęć Jamesa – dodała Amelia – był w swoim czasie jednym z najlepszych aurorów. Ja również mogę ci parę przesłać.

- Dziękuję! – Uśmiechnął się ciemnowłosy nastolatek do dwóch kobiet.

**Kiedy był młodszy, wciąż marzył o jakimś nieznanym krewnym, który przybędzie i zabierze go z tego domu, ale nigdy nic takiego się nie wydarzyło; Dursleyowie byli jego jedyną rodziną.**

Remus wyglądał jakby miał żal do siebie, natomiast Wąchacz zawył. Harry pogłaskał psa po głowie i uścisnął Lunatyka, dając im znać, że on ich nie wini. Teraz już ma rodzinę.

**Czasami jednak myślał (albo raczej miał nadzieję), że znają go niektórzy spotykani na ulicy obcy ludzie. Sami byli bardzo dziwni, to fakt. Kiedyś ukłonił mu się jakiś człowieczyna w fioletowym kapeluszu, kiedy Harry towarzyszył ciotce Petunii i Dudleyowi na zakupach. Ciotka Petunia zapytała Harry'ego ze złością, czy zna tego człowieka, a potem wygoniła ich ze sklepu, choć niczego jeszcze nie kupiła. Innym razem pomachała mu wesoło z autobusu jakaś dziwaczna kobieta ubrana na zielono. Raz jakiś łysy facet w długiej purpurowej pelerynie uścisnął mu rękę na ulicy, po czym oddalił się bez słowa**.

- Harry, – odezwał się Dumbledore marszcząc brwi – czy to prawda?

- Tak, panie dyrektorze – odpowiedział mu nastolatek. – To jakiś problem?

- Niestety, mój drogi chłopcze. Twoja wyjątkowa ochrona powinna zapobiec takim sytuacją.

- Czyli, nie będę musiał tam wracać? – Domagał się odpowiedzi brunet. To było jedno z jego największych marzeń.

- Prawdopodobnie nie – westchnął z uśmiechem dyrektor. Dobrze było chociaż raz powiedzieć Harry'emu dobrą nowinę zamiast złej.

- Juhu! - Wykrzyknął Potter i podskoczył. Miał zacząć właśnie tańczyć z radości kiedy chichocząca Hermiona z otwarcie śmiejącym się Neville'em pociągnęli go w dół.

**Najdziwniejsze było to, że ci wszyscy ludzie zdawali się znikać, gdy tylko Harry próbował im się lepiej przyjrzeć.**

- To było denerwujące – przyznał nastolatek. – Miałem wrażenie jakbym wariował.

**W szkole Harry nie miał przyjaciół. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że banda Dudleya poluje na tego dziwoląga Harry'ego Pottera, w tych jego workowatych spodniach i z połamanymi okularami, a bandzie Dudleya nikt nie chciał się narażać.**

- Ja bym się naraził/a – powiedzieli jednocześnie Hermiona i Ron. Większość gryfonów pokiwali głową.

- To koniec tego rozdziału – odezwała się Amelia Bones i szybko przejrzała tytuły rozdziałów. – Proponuję, żeby zrobić przerwę po Ceremonii Przydziału. Co myślisz, dyrektorze?

- Jak zawsze masz rację Amelio – odpowiedział jej Albus. – To, kto teraz chciałby czytać?

Hermiona szybko podniosła rękę. Dumbledore zachichotał.

- Bardzo dobrze panno Granger. Książka jest twoja. – I z tym przelewitował książkę do Hermiony.

Nastolatka szybko ją złapała, znalazła właściwy rozdział i zaczęła czytać.


End file.
